We Will Get Through This
by CaileeChaos
Summary: "My eyes did not leave his face. I was afraid if I strayed he would die. However, the longer I watched him the more the anger built in my chest, my stomach, and my heart. I was about to lose him. This was too soon. I wasn't ready. I would never be ready." Matt/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'A Haunting in Connecticut". I do not own Sara, Matt, Peter, Mary, Wendy, Billy, Dr. Brooks, Jonah, or Reverend Popescu. I do, however, own Emily. Thank you for reading, if I mess up some information please let me know. **

They say things happen for a reason. Whether this is true or not, I cannot say. However, I do believe in fate. I believe that fate took my parents from me and forced me to live with our friends, Peter and Sara Campbell. I'd known their family since I was four and had been good friends with their eldest son Matt. Matt's little brother Billy was also a delight and was one of the most well behaved kids I knew. Well shortly after my parents passing, Matt was diagnosed with cancer. It devastated Sara and took a strain on all of us. That was almost a year ago. Now, we all live together along with Sara's nieces, Mary and Wendy, who are staying for the summer while their parents settle a nasty divorce.

Matt recently starting seeing a doctor at St. Michel's hospital in Goatswood, Connecticut, for his cancer treatment. He'd been experimenting with therapy radiation and we were on our way home from his latest visit. My eyes were closed, my head leaning against the glass window. Matt's head was in my lap as he stretched out across the back seat. Gingerly, I ran my fingers through his hair, coaxing him to a peaceful slumber. I could hear Sara praying in the driver's seat. She did this a lot, I'd noticed, in the past two years.

Suddenly, Matt started to stir. I rubbed his forehead softly, gazing down at him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and look up at me. I smiled softly and mouthed, 'hey'. He offered a weak smile and moved to sit up. Gripping his arm, I placed my hand under his shoulder and lifted him up. He shifted into the seat next to me and looked at his mom in the rearview mirror, "You know talking to yourself is the first sign that you're losing it."

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to God," she replied. Matt flashed me a smile and took my hand in his, resting it on the seat between us. He laced our fingers as he countered, "I'm pretty sure, threatening the creator of the universe is step two."

"I wasn't threatening him, just…letting him know how much you mean to me," Sara hesitated. I laughed and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. I started to rub the back of his hand with my thumb. Matt began to do the same but suddenly stopped. He sat straighter and gripped the door handle. His body jerked and I released his hand. "Mat-"

"Mom stop the car, I think I'm going to be sick."

Twenty minutes later and we were pulling up to the Campbell home. I helped Matt get inside and to his room. He sat down on his bed, rubbing his eyes. I walked over to his dresser, opening the top drawer and retrieving a tee shirt. "You need to change."

I tossed him the shirt. He thanked me and went to change. He was weak after the treatment today and was struggling. I smiled softly and slid over to him. I gripped the hem of his shirt, lifting it gently over his head. I grinned at him and handed him the other shirt. I took the dirty shirt to the laundry room and when I returned to Matt's room, he had made room for me on his bed. Patting the spot next to him.

"Matt you need sleep," I yawned. "And I do too. We won't sleep if I stay, Mattie."

"Yes we will. I promise; I'm too tired to talk anyway."

"So just go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning," I turned away from him and turned off the light. I was just about to shut the door when I heard him speak.

"Emily, I'll sleep better with you here," his voice was so soft and low that I wasn't really sure if he'd really spoken. Sighing, I felt myself give in and kicked off my shoes. I slipped onto the bed, in between him and the wall so that should he get sick, I wouldn't be in the way. Sweetly, Matt whispered, "Thank you."

Matt's back was to me so I lifted my fingers and brushed his shoulder. I played with his hair and drew shapes and letters on his back trying to get him to sleep. Finally I heard his breathing soften and began to fall into a rhythm. Knowing Matt was okay, I allowed myself to succumb to sleep as well.

I awoke the next morning to Matt vomiting in the trashcan beside his bed. I rubbed his back slowly and stood. I got him some water from the bathroom and handed it to him. I waited patiently as he drank, and wiped his mouth. I caressed his cheek softly. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you when breakfast is ready, okay?" I kissed his temple and left the room, his half-hearted, smiling face disappearing as I shut the door.

Entering the kitchen I spotted Sara making pancakes. Billy and Mary were already seated at the table, Wendy running back and forth. I fixed everyone's drinks and listened briefly as Sara and Peter talked. I heard the word moving and my ears perked up. Stopping their conversation, I asked, "Is it almost ready?"

"Yes, honey, almost," Sara spoke. I nodded and turned away. I walked back to Matt's room and knocked on the door. He was sitting up, his legs hanging off the side of the bed, when I entered. His blonde hair was disheveled and his lips were slightly pouted. I felt weak in the knees at the sight of him. Leaning against the door frame, I spoke, "Pancakes are ready."

Matt glanced at me and nodded. Walking to the kitchen, I asked him how he'd slept. "Fine. Great actually," he smiled at me. "Better than I have in a while. What about you? I'm sure I kept you up. I'm so-"

"Not at all," I cut him off before he could apologize. "I slept like a baby."

"Nobody plans on having a child with cancer," Sara snapped at Peter. Instantly, Matt and I froze. Peter sighed, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Sensing us, Peter looked to the kitchen door just in time to see Matt slip by me and back into his room. I sighed and shot them both a look. I walked into the dinning room. "Wendy you can eat my pancakes," I told her. "I'm not that hungry."

"You sure?" she asked. I nodded as I fixed Matt a plate right quick. I grabbed a glass of milk and headed for his room. I didn't bother knocking as I slipped in and shut the door. When I turned he was standing in only his boxers. I hid my blush and asked, "And why do you not have on clothes?"

"I was going to take a shower."

"Take one after you eat," I replied, setting down the food. Matt attempted to disagree but I convinced him to stay and eat. We both sat down on the bed, chit chatting about music and movies while he ate. When he was finished he set the plate down on his bed side table. Facing me, he muttered, "Emily, I appreciate this but you know you don't have to take care of me."

"I think you've made it pretty clear you don't need to be taken care of," I replied. I maneuvered over to him and took his hand. "Just…let me be here for you."

"You are," he numbly said. I entwined our fingers, kissing the back of his hand. "You think too much..."

"It's about all I _can _do," he scoffed jokingly. I shrugged, "I beg to differ."

"Oh yeah? Name something I can do right now," Matt demanded. I gazed over at him, my eyes taking in his profile. He was long and skinny with a slight build in his arms. He was rather pale and had deep, purple bags under his eyes. His lips were a pale pink barely darker than his skin. And his hair hung unkemptly in front of his eyes. Matt caught my stare and I bit my lip, looking away,

Finally, I responded, "You can make me blush."

Matt chuckled and I felt the bed shift. Suddenly, his lips we on my cheek. He kissed me softly, his lips brushing my skin. Pulling back a hair, he spoke so that his breath was warm and hot on my neck, "Yeah…but I could do that before."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're most likely moving soon, so start packing," Peter announced to Wendy, Billy, Mary, and I. I stifled a sigh and shot Wendy a knowing look. We were moving because of Matt. The drive back and forth to St. Michael's was taking a toll on Sara so we'd be renting a place in Goastwood while he received the radiation. Suddenly, Wendy jumped up form the table, "Okay guys, let's get packing."

"Peter?" I asked as the trio disappeared. "Any idea what Matt and Sara will be back?" They had left early this morning to go back to the hospital.

Peter shook his head, "No. I have to go to work. Be good and try not to set the stove on fire."

"That was Billy!" I argued, laughing as Peter waved goodbye. Wendy re entered the kitchen, "Billy and Mary are packing up their stuff."

"Okay, so we should pack our stuff and then maybe start on the kitchen? Help out Sara," I shrugged. Wendy nodded, "Yeah, aunt Sara would like that."

We worked all day long, only stopping once to feed the kids lunch. We had all of our rooms, the two bathrooms, and most of the kitchen packed when Peter arrived home from work. "Sara called," he spoke setting his hat down on the counter. "Matt couldn't make it back. They rented a house for the night. We'll start moving tomorrow."

Billy perked up, "What's it like?"

Peter shrugged, "I have no idea. You'll see tomorrow."

We lapsed into a thick silence as everyone mulled over the sudden change. Dinner passed quickly and soon everyone was in bed. Peter woke us early the next day and we finished packing. Loading up the truck, Wendy, Billy, Mary, and I said goodbye to our home. The drive to the new house was a long one. Between Mary and Billy tickle fighting, Peter's chronic sighing, and Wendy's nervous glances out the windows, the ride only seemed longer. Finally we pulled up to a Victorian still home. It was two stories high and had a very rustic appeal.

I turned to Billy, "See? It's big."

Billy grinned and prang from the car. We followed Peter's lead and entered the house. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"Peter! Kids!" Sara beamed from the staircase. Jogging down to join us, she grins, "Isn't it perfect? Come on, I'll show you to your rooms."

Billy and Mary shot up the stairs after her. Wendy and I followed as Peter started to unload the truck. "This is Billy's room, Mary's, and here you go, girls. I hope you don't mind sharing a room, it's the biggest one though and I thought it would be perfect for you two."

"And why is that?" Wendy chirped walking into our new room.

"Well, for one it's got a lovely view. Plus," she walked over to the closet door. Yanking it open, I froze. A dark shadow had flashed across the mirror that hung on the closet door. I spun around looking for it but saw nothing. I blinked repeatedly and cleared my head.

"It has a _huge _closet," Sara finished. Wendy laughed and walked in the closet, "Gosh, aunt Sara! This closet's huge!"

"What do you think, Emily?" I glanced at them. They were both peering at me with curious expression. I nodded hesitantly, "It's great. Thanks, Sara."

Walking down the stairs we saw Billy struggling with a box. Wendy walked over to help him when the phone rang. Sara excused herself and went to answer it. I exited the house and trampled down the stairs. Waltzing over to the truck I saw Matt. He reached up and grabbed a lap and suitcase. "Whoa! Whoa!" Peter shrieked. "Careful, Matt."

"I'm not going to croak from picking up a lamp and an empty suitcase, dad," Matt spoke, waving his arms slightly. Peter tilted his head to the side, "Matt, I was worried about you scratching the truck…"

"Oh, jeez, Pete, so sweet," I muttered, reaching into the bed of the truck and grabbed a box. "Hey, Mattie."

Matt walked by me, pausing when Peter entered the house. He smiled softly at me and bent down, he kissed my cheek. "Hey, Ems. How was the drive?"

"Oh, great, I think Billy gave me a black-eye when he was tickling Mary." Matt chuckled and we walked into the house together. It took nearly seventy trips to get all the boxes in the house and even more when we tackled the furniture. Thankfully, we were able to finish before it got too dark outside. Wendy and I were upstairs in our room, arranging our things.

"Hey, can you hand me that box?"

"Which one?" I lent back, gazing at the throng of boxes. Wendy pointed to a small one near the foot of my bed, "That one." I leant down and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"No problem," I responded as I continued to make up my bed. I picked up my pillow and gripped it tightly. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me, "Hey, where is Matt's room?"

"I don't know," Wendy responded not looking up from her box of clothes. "I think he's in the basement."

"The basement?" I echoed. "Odd."

I dropped my pillow and left the room. Lightly descending down the stairs, I passed Sara in the kitchen. "Is Matt in the basement?"

"Yep," she sighed, shrugging. "He seems to like it…"

"Where is it?" Sara pointed me in the right direction and soon I found myself descending down the basement staircase. Matt was sitting on his bed, peering around the darkened room. I nodded, "It's very you…"

Startled, Matt jumped up. "I didn't hear you come down."

"I'm dangerously quiet," I grinned. Stepping off the last step, I walked into the room. IT was very large, with two weak lights hanging from the ceiling. There were three windows on the far wall, up top. His bed was against the wall, his nightstand next to it. Suddenly, the opposing wall caught my eyes. The entire wall consisted of a window type material, the king you see in interrogation rooms. In the middle was a door. "What's that?"

"I have no idea. I'm going to see if dad can get it open," he replied. I noticed his voice was lighter, more weakened than earlier. Ignoring it, I mumbled, "I like it. It's very spacious, very private, very you…"

I sent Matt a sweet smile and waltzed over to his bed. Plopping down next to him, I rubbed his knee. "So do you like the house?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's…"

"Different," we chorused. Laughing slightly, I laid back on the bed, allowing my feet to dangle off the bed. Matt mimicked my actions and a small silence fell over us. Suddenly I asked, "What did Dr. Brooks say?"

I heard him sigh, "Emily, can we not talk about-"

"No, Matt, I want to know. I need to know if you're okay," my voice cracked slightly at the end but we both ignored it. Matt sat up a bit, "Brooks said the nausea should stop but that I'll have body aches and to watch out f-for…"

"For what?"

"For hallucinations."

"Oh," I mumbled. I sat and a wrapped my arms around his waist, my head resting lightly on his shoulder. "You'll be okay, Mattie. You know that right? We'll get through this."

Matt shifted and shot me an uncomfortable look. I sighed and opened my mouth to retort when Sara's voice drifted down the stairs, "Matt! Emily! Dinner's almost ready. Wash up."

Sighing, I stood and held out my hand. "Come on." Taking my hand, Matt kissed my temple softly, his lips lingering a moment longer. I felt my chest swell at the contact of his lips on my skin and knew my cheeks were burning. "There you go blushing again…"

"Shut up, Matt!"


	3. Chapter 3

Turning off the water, I turned a faced Sara. "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing really, sweetie, Matt's got the plates and silverware; Peter's got the burgers; and I'm just watching the beans and potatoes," she spoke, resting her hand on her hip. I smiled at her and nodded, "Okay."

I hopped up on the counter and Matt raised his eyebrows at me, "I'm providing emotional support. You know, with me here, Sara will have the strength not to burn the potatoes…"

Matt chuckled and Sara tossed me a playful glare, "I will not burn the food!"

Matt turned around and started to get out the dinner plates. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on the cabinet. I heard some shuffle around and heard Sara stirring something when Matt's voice spoke, "Why'd you put the plates back?"

"Hmm…?" I heard her ask.

"The plates…"

"I didn't touch them sweetie." I heard Matt mumbled something else but couldn't quiet make out what was said. Suddenly there was a crash. Opening my eyes, I jumped off the counter and bent down, helping Sara and Matt pick up the broken plates now splattered on the floor.

"It's my fault," Sara muttered. I cast a look at Matt and spoke, "It's no one's fault-"

"I…I put them too close to the edge," Matt grumbled. "My mistake. I'm sorry I broke the plates."

"It's fine, honey," Sara soothed. We all stood as we dumped most of the glass in the trash can. I faced Matt, "Why don't you go check on the burgers? Make sure your dad hasn't burnt them."

I could tell Matt was still uncomfortable but he nodded, dropping the dishrag, and walked outside. I bit my lip and walked to the broom closet. I took the broom and dustpan and began to sweep where the plates had fallen. I heard Sara sigh and after I was finished cleaning up the mess, I faced her. "Are you alright?"

"That's funny," she gave a shrill, half-hearted laugh. "Stupid question right now don't you think?"

"I…I-" I was shocked. Sara had never lost her temper with me, never. Suddenly, a horrid expression crossed her face, "Emily, I am so sorry. I don't…I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean that and you certainly didn't deserve that."

"It's, it's fine, Sara," I mutter just as the door to the backyard swung open and a laughing Mary ran in, Billy chasing her. Wendy came trampling in behind them, "Guys, calm down before you break something."

Matt came in behind her, silent and stiff. He took a seat at the table, just staring at the food Sara had set out. Peter entered the house last, carrying a platter of hamburger patties. He kissed Sara on the cheek as he set the burgers on the table. "Alright everyone, dinner time!"

Things slowed down for a moment as everyone took their seat and began to fix their plate. I tossed a side-glance Matt's way and saw him look back. I nudged him, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Ems."

"Okay," I softly smiled. Dinner passed rather quickly. Wendy took Mary and Billy upstairs to get them ready for bed; Peter and Matt went into the backyard to star gaze; and Sara and I stayed to clean up the kitchen.

"Funny how they always leave the women to do this work," Sara joked. I laughed as continued clearing the table. "It's a mockery of the modern day woman!"

"I say we boycott," she declared but didn't stop washing the dishes. I scrapped away all the remaining food. Then I wiped off the table. I placed the rest of the dishes in sink and asked Sara what she wanted me do. Sara replied, "Oh nothing, Emily. I'll just finish up with the dishes. That's all."

"Awesome, thanks, Sara. And the potatoes were great, by the way. Very un-burnt," I shot her a grin. She raised her soap lathered hand and flung some at me. I squealed and I ran out of the kitchen and out of her range. I went to our room and found Wendy going through her clothes.

"Mary and Billy in bed?" She nodded, "Yep. All cleaned up and ready for sleep."

"Good," I yawned a bit. I turned to my dresser and shifted through the piles of pajamas, picking out a pair of cotton boy shorts and a light blue tank top. I quickly changed ignoring Wendy's presence. I grabbed my dirty clothes and tossed them on the stack with Wendy's. I snuck into Billy and Mary's rooms grabbing their laundry as well and took it all downstairs. I started a load in the wash and noticed some of Matt's shirts on top of the dryer. Grabbing them, I headed for the basement.

Matt was back inside now and sprawled on his bed reading his tattered version of Catcher in the Rye. I remember when we were younger and Matt would try to comprehend Saligner's message and the reason behind Catcher in the Rye. I rapped my knuckles lightly against the wall alerting him of my presence. His eyes swiftly darter over to me, his expression softening as he realized it was me. I offered a small wave. I motioned the laundry. "Got some clothes."

He sat up, tossing his book on the nightstand. He stood and took the clothes from me. I watched his graceful movements as he placed his tee shirts away. I waited and found myself mesmerized just looking at him. I shut my eyes tightly, praying for purer thoughts. When I opened my eyes, Matt was peering at me cautiously. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yes. I'm fine. Reading some Salinger?"

"J D's finest," he smiled. He slowly lowered himself back onto his bed and patted the spot next to him. I slid next to him and stretched. "I'm tired."

"So sleep."

"But I just sat down."

"So sleep here," he shrugged. I laughed softly and shook my head, "I'm alright rooming with Wendy. But thank you, Matt."

"My room is always open to you. You know that."

"I do," I whispered peering into his bright green eyes, know dulled with sickness. I reached up and stroked his cheek, an overwhelming sense of sadness dawning on me. Matt leaned into my palm ever-so-slightly and closed his eyes. I ran my fingertips along his jaw line, down to his neck. I noticed his skin was starting to burn from the radiation. I carefully let my fingers trace their way to the back of his neck. The desire in the back of my throat was burning. Matt and I had always been flirty but have never openly came out about our feelings or what exactly we were. Now, I was begging for the platonic relationship to die. My lips began to tingle as they drew closer to his.

Somewhere in the back of my head there was guilt. He's sick, tired, and weak and I was taking advantage of him. Sighing, I decided to listen to the voice. I kissed his cheek and pulled back, my hand dropping to my side. His eyes snapped out. My voice came out feeble and pathetic, "Night, Matt."

I stood and smiled down at him. Matt rose to his feet as I turned to exit the basement. Much like the other night, he caught my arm, "Emily…"

I glanced at him. "What, Mattie?" But I knew he wouldn't say anything. Matt was just as scared as I was-scared that if we did allow ourselves to feel more than friendly emotions that we would fall in love and then be torn apart by his cancer. But you can't live in fear.

I bit my lip and faced him. He still held my arm but I felt his hand slip down and enter-lock our fingers. Matt pulled me over to him and I stepped forward. I reached up and cupped his cheek. As the old adage goes: it's now or never.

Because Matt was only an inch or two taller than me, I simply had to tilt my head to connect our lips. The moment our lips touched, shivers shot through my body. Matt dropped my hands and wrapped them around my waist. I went to hug his neck but couldn't because of his burn; instead, I laid my hands on his chest. At first the kissing was nothing more than lingering pecks but the longer our skin touched, the hotter things got.

I opened my mouth, gasping for air, but didn't dare break apart from him. This moment was too perfect for me to ruin it; I wasn't ending it unless I was forced…or, you know, if he did. I bit down softly on his bottom lip. I felt him loosen up and respond rather quickly. Matt's tongue brushed across my lips. I practically moaned. He felt so good, so right, and the more he touched me, the more I melted into him.

"Matt," I breathed against his mouth. Instantly, he froze. Pulling away from me slightly, he widened his eyes, "Ems…I am so-"

"Hey, no," I shook my head realizing my calling his name must have seemed like a plea for him to stop. "It's…it's not like that."

"I'm confused," he dropped his hands from my frame. They swayed at his side momentarily before I reached out and took them. Lacing our fingers, I felt my confidence grow. This is Matt; my Mattie, why should I be embarrassed-he would never hurt me. Needless to say, I still blushed when I responded, "I wasn't…stopping you."

"Then what?" his eyes shone with confusion. I bit my lip, looking away from him, "You made me moan."

I heard his soft, relief filled laugh. He let go of one of my hands and seconds later I felt his fingers gingerly grip my chin. Matt forced me to look at him though I wasn't putting up much of a fight. We held our gaze for what seemed like an eternity before his lips grazed mine. My knees weaken and just when I gripped onto his shirt, Wendy's voice called down to the basement, "Hey, Matt, do you know where Emily is?"

We broke apart instantly, both blushing madly. Even under the sudden pressure, I smiled. The glimpse I caught of Matt with some color back in his face made my chest soar with happiness-for a moment he look like the old Matt, the healthier, happier Matt.

"Yeah," he called back up to her. "I think she's in the bathroom upstairs."

"Uh," Wendy groaned. "I just checked their. Okay, well, thanks. Goodnight."

"Night," he spoke, not once loosing eye contact with me. We waited until her footsteps grew silent. I finally glanced away from him, "I should, um…go see what she needs."

"Yeah, okay," I shot him a smiled and pecked his cheek, mumbling in his ear, "Goodnight, Matt."

"Goodnight, Emily."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, whatever!" I laughed. "You were drooling over him and you know it!"

"I was not; plus, even if I was what's wrong with him? He's…attractive," Wendy stifled a laugh. Wendy and I had just finished watching Real Genius, a Val Kilmer movie that came out two years ago, and she was salivating on herself the entire time. I walked into the kitchen grabbing the bread, Wendy following suit. She got out the peanut butter and jelly and began to make the sandwiches.

"They cannot still be asleep," I muttered regarding Billy and Mary. Glancing up the stairs, I turned. "I'm going to go get them up."

I took the steps two at a time and knocked on Billy's door. His muffled reply came and I opened the door, "Hey, dweeb, food, downstairs, now." I ignored his response but left his door open. Walking into Mary's room, I knelt beside her bed. I rubbed her hair softly, "Mary…Mary, baby girl, wake up."

"Hmm," she rolled over. She peeked out at me lazily and smiled softly. "Morning."

"Good morning," she yawned, sitting up to stretch. I took her hand and helped her off the bed, "Come on, Wendy's got some sandwiches made downstairs."

We waited on Billy to get dressed and descended the stairs together. When we entered the kitchen, Sara and Matt were standing over the sink examining his hands. I shot Wendy and curious look and she shrugged, "Here guys. Eat up."

The kids took their seats at the table mumbling 'hello's to everyone. I sat down next to Mary and took a bite. "Matt, Sara, do you guys want a PB and J?"

"No, thank you, sweetheart," Sara smiled at me. "I think we're going to head up to the hospital. Matt I'm going to get my purse, I'll be right back." He nodded to her and leaned against the counter. I stood up and handed him my sandwich, "Take a bite."

"I'm okay; mom will probably pick up something on the way-"

"Because that's so good for your stomach," I muttered. Matt scoffed slightly and took a bite, "Happy?"

"Immensely. So why are you going to see Dr. Brooks?"

Matt raised his hand. I bit my lip softly; taking his hand I studied the newly formed blisters on his palm. I shrugged, "It's not too bad. Does it hurt?"

"Not really, unless I touch something-"

"Alright, honey, let's go," Sara reappeared. She kissed Billy and Mary on their heads and asked Wendy if we minded watching the kids. Of course she said we had no problem and after we told Matt goodbye, they left. I retook my seat at the table and I spoke, "Well what would you guys like to do today?"

"How about we play football?" Billy suggested eagerly. Mary groaned and shook her head, "That's a boy's game!"

"No it's not," Wendy shook her head. "It's for all genders. We can play."

"But I don't know how," Mary whined, taking a bite of her sandwich. I nudged her, "I can teach you. Before my parents passed dad taught me a bunch of football stuff. I can teach you how to throw and how to kick, maybe even how to catch. Come on, Mary, it'll be easy."

"And fun," Wendy interjected. Billy nodded and soon we had Mary agreeing. We were out in the backyard, Mary, Billy, and I running football plays while Wendy sat on the porch reading a magazine and occasionally pausing to watch us. I faked a pass to Billy and ran down the yard. Spinning sharply, I threw the ball to Mary. She fumbled with it a bit but eventually caught it and cheered. Our laughter echoed through the air as Peter's truck suddenly pulled up the drive.

"Hey there!" he parked and climbed from the vehicle. "Playing some football, I see."

"Uh, huh!" Mary chirped. "Did you see me catch the football, uncle Peter?!"

"I sure did," he swept her up in his arms, spinning her around. She giggled loudly. He placed her on the ground and faced Billy, "Go easy on the girls, Billy. We Campbell men are naturally great at football; it's an unfair advantage."

"I don't know, dad," Billy wiped the little beads of sweet from his forehead. "Emily's pretty good."

Peter shot me a knowing look. Often when my dad and I would play Peter and Matt would come over. We would all play for hours; Peter and my father showing me and Matt the tricks of the game. Normally Matt would let me win but once I got the hang of it, the playing field evened up a bit. Peter raised his eyebrows at me, "Well come on then, show me whatcha got."

I passed the ball to Billy. He ran around his dad as Mary, squealing, chased them around the yard. "Emily!" Billy shouted. I started to run and ducked under a nearby tree barely catching the football Billy had thrown to me. Peter slowed to a jog and took a deep breath, "Wow, I really am getting old."

I laughed and handed him the ball, "No, not old, just slow."

"Oh! Rub salt on an opened wound!" Peter wailed dramatically. Wendy dropped her magazine and stood, "Gee, uncle Pete, I had more faith in you."

Wendy joined us in the grass and we played touch-football for another hour or two. It was started to get colder outside so Peter decided it was time to quit. Now, I'm sitting in my room, lounging on my bed listening to an old tape Wendy has playing. I was humming along softly, my feet moving to the rhythm. I felt a cold chill come over me and sat up reaching for a blanket. Oddly, I noticed the window had been opened. I glanced around but saw no one.

"Wendy?" I stuck my head out in the hall.

"Yeah?" she called from downstairs. So she didn't open it. Brushing it off, I responded, "Never mind."

"Okay," walking back into my room, I shut the window and locked it. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around but was faced with nothing. I shut my eyes tight, rubbing my shoulder roughly. I was started to get chill bumps. I snatched up my jacket and slipped it on. As I was dressing, I noticed Sara and Matt approaching the house. Sara had Matt's arm around her shoulder as she helped him up the walk way. I bit my lip softly; my fingers reached out and made contact with the glass pane of the window.

Dropping my hand from the window, I left the room, jogging downstairs. I plopped down at the kitchen table where Billy and Mary were playing go-fish. Mary smiled up at me, "Wanna play?"

"No thank you, sweetie," I grinned back. Wendy stood against the counter chewing on a piece of gum. I asked her, "Where's Peter?"

"Taking a shower," she muttered. "He was all grossed out from the physical labor."

I laughed softly when Matt and Sara, suddenly, came into the kitchen. Billy perked up, "Hey mom! Hey Matt!"

"Hey guys," Matt waved. He slowly walked over to us and pulled out the chair next to me. Sara helped him sit down and I asked, "Rough day?"

He curtly nodded, "Just a bit worse than the rest."

I nodded and reached over, taking his hand. He dropped our hands under the table, letting them rest on his knee. I subconsciously moved my chair closer to his. As we sat their engaged in Billy and Mary's gripping game of go-fish, I found it hard not to openly stare at Matt. Something about him today just made me squirm, but in a good way. His faded gray jeans hugged his figure nicely, the black converse on his feet going well with them. He wore a quarter sleeve navy blue shirt that showed off his arms but hung loosely on his chest and stomach.

Matt caught my eyes so I swiftly darted my gaze, blushing madly. Instead, I looked over at Wendy who smirked knowingly. She lifted herself off the counter. Resting her hand on Mary's shoulder she gave a gentle squeeze, "Come on guys, why don't we go upstairs?"

I glared at her, wide-eyed. They obliged and soon, Matt and I were alone in the kitchen. I smiled softly at him. Sighing, he mumbled, "I know."

"Know what?"

"I don't exactly look great today. The doctor said I'm responding to the radiation but it's making me weaker. I'm paler and I'm getting worse," he said, dropping my hand to prop his elbows up on the table. I shook my head, my hand still sitting on his knee, "Matt that's not why I was staring."

"Then why? Do I have something in my teeth?" he joked. I rolled my eyes at his corniness and spoke, "Contrary to what you seem to believe, I think you look good today. The outfit really works for you."

"Oh come on, Emily," Matt scoffed, standing from the table. He walked around and grabbed one of his dinner replacement meals from the fridge. Popping it open, he took a sip, "God these things are disgusting."

I stood and walked over to him, "I'm being serious, Matt. You look good." Smirking, I added, "Sexy even."

Matt let out a laugh and set down his drink. "Yeah?"

I nodded, "Definitely."

"Lying is a sin, you know."

"Oh my God, boy, shut up and take a compliment," I groaned, leaning in and kissing his lips lightly. Suddenly, I pulled away, "Ew, God."

Matt immediately looked confused. I wiped my mouth, I could taste the formula on his lips. "Go brush your teeth-those drinks taste horrible."

A small chuckle rose in his throat as he nodded, "Now do you see why I use to skip dinner?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wendy, I don't."

"Sure you don't. Its okay, Emily. It's no surprise that you like Matt. I mean, you guys have known each other forever and have always been really close. So it's like, true what they say: a girl can't be friends with a boy with out liking him, you know?" I stared at her, my mouth agape, "That's totally not true. I have plenty of guy friends I don't like. And I do not like Matt."

I don't know why I was lying to her, I really don't. It just seemed to come out. As soon as she had accused me of my feelings for him, I panicked. I began to ramble and stuttered and ultimately make a fool out of myself. What if she told Peter and Sara and they flipped? What if they didn't want Matt and I to see each other because we lived together? What if they refused to let me and Matt be alone because they were nervous about what we would do? No, I couldn't let that happen. Things around here are weird enough without all the awkwardness that would be sure to come if the Campbells knew I liked their son.

I glanced down at Mary who was asleep in my lap. We were watching reruns of Scooby-Doo when she had fallen asleep. That was when Wendy launched her verbal attack. Suddenly, Wendy stood, "You got her? I was going to go jump in the shower."

"Oh, yeah, we're fine," I told her. "Go ahead."

I turned back to the television. I grabbed the remote and started channel surfing. I was torn between Punky Brewster and Who's The Boss. Finally, I stuck with Punky Brewster. I wrapped my arms around Mary's sleeping figure and rested my cheek on the crown of her head. I was wrapped up in the show when Billy came thundering down the stairs, "Hey have you seen Matt?"

Instantly, I shushed him, motioning Mary. "Oh sorry."

I rolled my eyes at the youngest Campbell, smiling none-the-less. "I think he's still downstairs, why?"

"Well, I figure he hasn't gotten outside much since he got sick so I was wondering if he wanted to go for a walk around the yard," he caught my nervous look and nodded. "I'll keep it slow and low key. I promise."

"Alright but don't push him, okay? The treatments really getting to him, so just…take it easy."

"Yes ma'am," he mocked me but I knew he understood. Billy headed down to the basement, calling Matt's name. I returned to watching my show. Punky, the cute little eight-year-old she is, just stole a car and was know driving madly down the freeway. I was holding most of my laughter in, fearing I would wake up Mary when I suddenly heard Billy scream. His voice wasn't scared but almost laughing in a way.

I rolled my eyes, slightly angry that he might wake up Mary. Ignoring him, I continued to watch the show. Moments later, however, all laughter left his voice and he was scream, "Matt! Stop! Stop!"

I froze, panic running through my veins. I shifted slightly, lifting Mary in my arms. I placed her down on the couch slowly, not waking her up. Billy's scream still rang through out the house and suddenly, Peter was coming down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," I replied quickly. I followed him down to the basement. We both stopped when we saw the door to the separate room wide open, Matt and Billy both standing behind it, inside the room. Cautiously, we paced over to them. Matt looked slightly off. Billy looked mortified. "Billy what's wrong?"

"What's going on down here?" Peter asked but as we both stepped into the room, he fell silent. In the center of the room was a embalming station used to fix up people when the died. Instantly, I shuddered. Looking around the room I saw tools used for embalming dead bodies along with various containers holding random medicines. I glanced at Billy, clearly he did not see anything wrong. Peter stepped forward and walked around the room, lightly touching things here and there. I felt bile building up in the back of my throat. We were standing in the middle of a mortuary.

"Come on, Billy," I held out my hand. "Let's go upstairs."

He didn't respond, but took my outstretched hand. I tossed Matt a glance as we left the room. Once upstairs in our room, I divulged the knew knowledge to Wendy. "Ew! Gross! A funeral home! That's disgusting…"

"Tell me about it," I shuddered. "Can you believe Matt sleeps down there?"

"Oh God, I didn't even think of that. Will they move him?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe."

Later on at dinner, Peter addressed the situation. "So what, it use to be a funeral home? It isn't any more and hasn't been for years." I took a sip of my coke and listened silently as he finished up. Finally, Peter rested his elbows on the table. "Who wants to say grace? Hmm…? How about Matt?"

Matt glanced up at his father. Hesitating for a fraction of a second he nodded. Everyone began to hold hands. Placing my palm face-up on the table, I smiled at Matt as he reached up to take my hand. The moment our palms touched and his fingers enclosed around my hand, he tensed up. I shot Sara a look and asked, "Matt, you okay?"

Matt's shoulders and arms began to twitch. I leant forward, "Matt. Matt, snap out of it!"

"Matt, honey," Sara's voice was alarmed. Matt started looking around at each of us, staring at us, his eyes darting around. He kept shaking and ignored our panicked pleas. Finally, he stopped, slumping in his chair. I heard him sigh, clutching his eyes shut.

"Matt?" Peter asked. Matt slowly raised his head. He glanced nervously at all of us, his gaze stopping on me, "Did you see it too?"

I drew a sharp breath. Suddenly, Wendy stood up. She placed a hand, his shoulder, beckoning him. Tensely, he rose from the table and backed away. I watched as he turned and disappeared from our view. The entire table held an uncomfortable edge and as Peter cleared his throat, Sara spoke, "Dig in, kids, Matt's fine."

Mary and Billy nodded and began to eat. I sat there momentarily, lost in my thoughts. "You too, Emily," Sara's voice brought me back to reality. I calmly reached for my fork and stabbed at some spaghetti. I took a bit and chew slowly, my appetite suddenly lost. The rest of dinner was very awkward and mostly silent, except for the occasional small talk about the weather and Billy asking me to pass the cheese.

After Sara and I cleaned the kitchen with Billy and Mary's help, I took them upstairs and got them ready for bed. "Emily…there's something wrong with Matt, isn't there?"

I glanced at Billy. "No, Billy. Matt's fine."

"He's my brother, Emily, I think I know when something is off. What's gotten into him?" Billy spoke. I sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. We sat in silence for a few moments before I shrugged, "Well, I guess there's no point in lying to you…I honestly don't know, Billy. I think most of it has to do with the radiation. The new medicine they have him on is probably effecting him and making him act differently. Plus, it can be something to do with all the stuff that's been going on. It's been really stressful lately and it's most likely taking a toll on him."

Billy nodded and sighed, kicking his feet over my head, he laid down, "Goodnight, Emily."

"Night, Billy," I reached down and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about, Matt. I'll talk to him, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded. I walked over to the door and turned off the light. Shutting the door, I walked to my room. Wendy was sitting on the bed glaring at the floor. I walked over to my dresser and quickly changed. When I turned back around, she was still miles away. I raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright?"

"What? Huh? Oh, um, yeah. Sorry. I'm just thinking," Wendy mumbled. She stood and walked over to the closet. She grabbed another one of her magazines. "I think I'm going to read a bit and then hit the sack."

"Cool…hey, how is Matt doing?" Instantly, Wendy tensed. She didn't look up at me but replied, "You should talk to him."

I nodded, "Okay, I will." Without another word, I left the room and moments later found myself face to face with Matt. He was sitting at the end of his bed, elbows propped on his knees, his head resting in his hands. I flicked his arm, "Alright. Go ahead."

"What?" he asked.

"Explain what the hell happened at dinner and exactly what it was that you saw." Matt tensed and he couldn't hold my gaze, "I-I don't know what happened. I really don't…"

I stared at him, waiting for more, but he remained silent. I nodded slowly, a small pang in my heart growing. "Why are you lying to me, Mattie?"

"What?" his eyes snapped up to mine. "I'm not lying. I have no idea what's going on and it's scaring me. I'm loosing my mind and I'm getting weaker, I'm dying here, Emily."

I felt tears building up in my eyes. Of course he was scared; this house was creepy as hell and his cancer was getting worse despite the radiation. A small tear slipped out the corner of my eye. Upon seeing this, Matt stood. He walked over to me and wiped away the tear. "Don't cry, Ems."

I reached out and gripped his hips, I allowed my arms to snake around his waist. I rested my head on his left shoulder, away from the rash. I felt his hands on my back, holding me into him. It felt so right with me in his arms; I felt safe and content, like nothing could harm me. The simple security of having him near was enough.

The cotton of his shirt tickled my cheek. I lifted up slightly and kissed his cheek. The sudden emotional rush had made me tired. I sighed and pulled away. "I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight, Matt."

"Hey," he spoke softly. "Just for a little bit. Please?"

I was tired and I was drained and even though I was shaking my head no, I knew I wasn't going upstairs anytime soon. Especially when I took his hand and joined him on the bed. We laid down talking for hours, reminiscing over our memories of the days before his leukemia. We talked about learning to play football with our dads; we talked about going to the hospital when Billy was born; we even discussed the time when Matt walked in on me in the shower. Sadly, I kept dosing off and eventually trudged upstairs to bed. I fell asleep dreaming of Matt…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this one is so short, guys. I'm lacking inspiration at the moment. However, I promise the next one will be loads longer! Enjoy! :]**

"Hey, can you hand me the cotton swabs?" I asked Wendy, barely glancing up from my spot on the floor. A sudden bounce sounded through the air as the bag of cotton landed beside me. I grabbed them, tearing it open. I dabbed at the obscured paint on my finger. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Wendy replied. "So what color are you doing yours?"

"Magenta, I was thinking…I don't know though…maybe a periwinkle blue?"

"Hmm, periwinkle would go good on you; it'll bring out the blue in your eyes." I held up the bottle of light blue nail polish as she said this. I examined the color and shrugged, "Maybe I will. What about you?"

"Black."

"Nice, very Madonna."

"Isn't she the coolest?" Wendy joked. Neither one of us were big on trends. We tended to stray away from the typical norm of the eighties. While most kids were listening to Elton John, Soft Cell, Michael Jackson, and Bruce Springsteen, Wendy, Matt, and I liked Joan Jett, the Steve Miller Band, Simple Minds, and the Police. Bright colors, multiple piercings, jell shoes, and mesh are also very popular but we mostly wear simpler clothing, like track pants and tee shirts. We also seriously slacked on our use of slang. Still, we're fairly normal just not as rebellious as most teens.

"All done," Wendy chirped moments later. I looked up; she was screwing the top back on the polish bottle. She saw that I had barely started painting mine and frowned, "Need help?"

"A little," I mumbled. "The whole 'hand-eye-coordination' concept never really worked well with me."

"Aw," she laughed. Wendy had my entire left hand painted in no time. She was working on my right index finger when the lights suddenly flickered. I raised an eyebrow. We both looked out with window; the weather was fairly normal. Shrugging it off, she continued. All of a sudden, the lights went out completely. We sat in silence for a moment before Mary called, "Can someone turn the lights back on, please?"

Immediately, the lights popped on. I pursed my lips. Wendy went back to painting my nails, "Matt must be messing around with the generator box."

"Must be," I echoed but I wasn't entirely sure. After Wendy finished with my nails we let them dry before going to sleep. It seemed like we'd only just laid down when Sara's voice called us down for breakfast. I groaned and groggily lifted myself off the bed. I turned to walk out of the room when Wendy stopped me.

"What?" I growled; I'm not exactly a morning person. She didn't respond but instead looked down at me. I followed her gaze only to realize I wasn't wearing pants. "Oh, right." I quickly pulled on some sweatpants and lazily made my way downstairs.

Mary and Billy were already up, which almost never happens. They were sitting at the table eating cereal while passing around a magic eyeball. "Is Billy a poop-head?" Mary giggled shaking the ball and rolling it over. "Why of course my dear!"

A bowl for Wendy, Matt, and I were set out beside them. I slipped into my seat and took a bite. The coldness of the milk shocked my senses and instantly I was awake.

"Alright, kids," Sara spoke as she finished wiping down the counter. She dropped her rag and grabbed her purse, just as Matt sat down at the table, "I'm going to work. Wendy's in charge, so be good and behave."

She kissed Matt's head and disappeared. Matt leaned forward. "That's right guys," he spoke, his voice was low and hoarse, a dangerous edge within it. "You listen to Wendy or else you'll have to deal with me."

I shot her an odd look before fixing my gaze on Matt. Billy and Mary sat confused unsure if he was for real. Suddenly, his expression softened and he nudged Billy in the arm, a smile on his face, "I'm just joking."

They laughed and Billy playfully glared at his brother, "Not funny Matt."

I rolled my eyes at the Campbell family. We continued to eat and joked around until Mary and Billy got bored. We went over a thousand ideas for what we could do. Monopoly was an option, until we discovered lack of board. We watched television for a while, but they easily got bored. Then we took turns doing the rubix-cube. After all the intense boredom, Mary had an idea.

"Why don't we play hide-and-seek?" she chirped cheerfully. I practically groaned. I hate hide-and-seek, I always loose. Never, not once, have I successfully participated in a game of hide-and-seek. I shot Matt a look. He shrugged. I bit my lip and looked to Wendy; she was staring off into space too dulled by our conversation to pay attention.

"Wen?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think? Hide-and-seek?" She shrugged carelessly, "I don't mind."

Matt and I were still slightly reluctant. Billy cut in, "I wouldn't mind playing a game. It would give us a chance to explore the house more."

"Well what room, haven't you been to?" Billy wrung his hands thinking, "Well…I don't know."

"Exactly."

"Well I don't know cause we haven't been around the house yet."

"So go run a lap through the house," Matt joked. Billy rolled his eyes, "Come on guys, Mary really wants to play."

"Please?" she whined, batting her eyelashes. I groaned and muttered, "Who's counting?"

"Awesome!" Billy grinned. Matt nudged his brother, "Are you sure Mary's the one really wanting to play?"

Wendy laughed and nodded to them ,"Go hide. One of us will come find you in a minute."

They cheered and dashed up from the table. We watched as they disappeared. Wendy stood up from the table, "Well, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to head outside and catch up on some fresh air."

"Oh, so mean," I smacked her arm. "You tell them we'll play and then bail."

She smirked, "I'm an evil genius in the making."


	7. Chapter 7

"Forty-three! Forty-four! Forty-five! Forty-six! Forty-seven! Forty-eight! Forty-nine! Fifty!" Matt's voice echoed through out the house. He was leaning against the door frame of the living room. I watched from the kitchen counter as he stood back and glanced up the stairs. Peeking over his shoulder, he spotted me. He sauntered into the kitchen, "Aren't you suppose to be hiding so I can seek you? Standing there kind of defeats the purpose of hide-and-seek, don't you think?"

"I am so not playing," I laughed. He scrunched up his face, "Where's the fun in that?"

I walked over to him and shrugged, "The fun is watching you run around the house like a chicken with its head cut off trying to find those midgets."

"Midgets?" he laughed stepping closer to me. I nodded, "Cute, but midgets none-the-less."

Matt kept enclosing the space between us. Knowing that we were out in open and that any one in his family was likely to walk by at any second, I backed away from him. Until I hit the counter that is. Matt cupped my cheek, stroking my skin softly with his thumb. I sighed contently but protested, "Matt…"

"Hmm…?" he murmured, peering into my eyes. I bit my lip softly, "Mat-"

But I was abruptly cut off by his lips. Matt's hands found my waist, hugging my hips to his. I nearly moaned but held it in. I slowly responded. His lips parted slightly. I bit down and felt him smile into the kiss. I lifted my fingers, entangling them in his hair. Matt broke away from my lips, but not me. He trailed kissed down my jaw line and onto my neck. I bit my lip, gripping his back. Matt nipped softly at my skin. I felt his tongue flick over my neck. I gasped slightly.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I breathed. I felt laughter rumble through his chest, he pulled back, pecking my lips. He shrugged, "I don't know, it just felt right."

I nodded, "I know the feeling." I kissed him again, and again, and again, but ultimately pulled away, "Hide-and-seek?"

"Oh, right," he muttered. Matt kissed my lips once more, giving my hip a tight squeeze before stepping away. He face the interior of the house and shouted, "Ready or not here I come!"

I heard him walking around for a bit before his steps faded out. I plopped down on the kitchen table dropping my head into my hands, and groaned. Matt and I have always been close but never as close as we are now. Which completely sucks because he's sicker now than he's been the past two years, even with the treatment. At this thought, my eyes tear up. It hurts to even begin to think about losing him, to even begin to admit to myself that he might not make it another year. I know that if I lose him, I won't be able to take it; me or Sara. Neither of us are prepared to lose him. Though, you're never really ready to lose someone, losing Matt would kill us both.

I straighten up, my eyes leaking a few tears. I hastily wipe them away. Suddenly, I hear Matt shout my name from the basement. He calls my name again. Then, loud, reoccurring banging. Wendy comes running into the house as I fly down the stairs. We walk down in the basement, Billy and Mary on our heels; apparently they heard Matt's pleas as well.

Upon entering the basement we see him standing in the spare room, his eyes darting around, a panicked expression on his features. "Matt?" I hesitantly ask him. I motion for Wendy to keep the kids back as I step forward, "Mattie, what's wrong?"

He ignores me and continues to twitch and shake, glaring around the room. Billy pushes past Wendy and over to his brother. "Matt, dude, come on!" Billy yanks his brothers arm.

"Leave me alone!" Matt violently shoves him. Instantly, we all freeze. Suddenly, Matt's facial expression turns gruesome as he realizes what he just did. He moves to apologies but Wendy took Billy's arm, "Come on, guys, let's go upstairs." She shoots Matt a nasty glare leading her sister and cousin up the steps and away from us. When Matt finally raises his gaze to look at me, he looks ashamed. I shake my head, scoffing slightly.

"I have no idea what has gotten into you, but you need to calm down or talk to your doctor. Hell, I don't care what you do but when you start assaulting Billy you need to get some help, Matt," I spoke, my voice calm and low though on the inside I was shaking. I knew that this wasn't Matt; I know Matt would never hurt his brother, or anyone for that matter. But still, something with Matt was off and it has been ever since we moved here. Maybe the move was getting to him.

"I didn't mean to," his voice was feeble. "I thought…"

"You thought what?" I almost snapped. Almost, I don't think I quit have the nerve to be mean to Matt.

"I thought he was someone else."

"Who? Me? Wendy? Who?"

"No one," he sighed. "I just didn't realize it was him, okay?" Matt moved to walk around me and out of the spare room. I was going to stop him but decided not to-I needed to get out of this room, it creeps me out. I followed him back up stairs and out the back door. He plopped down on the porch and dropped his head into his hands. I heard him sigh as he ran a unsteady hand through his thick blonde locks. I bit my lip. Matt was sick and I knew better than to upset him. I mentally kicked myself and slid onto the seat next to him. I took my arm and wrapped it around his, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mattie," I whispered. Matt pulled back and looked at me, "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything. You're only trying to help."

"It doesn't matter, I upset you and I didn't mean to-"

"Ems, I know I'm sick but you don't have to cater to my feelings twenty-four/seven. I'm a big boy, I think I can handle you getting made a me," he spoke softly so I knew he wasn't trying to be mean. I shrugged, "Yeah, but I don't think I can."

"How so?" I sighed, "Matt I don't…"

How could I say this and get it right?

"Matt I don't know how much longer I have…with you. I don't want to spend what could be our last few months together fighting, or being upset. I love you and I want to have fun and just relax but things around here are so crazy it's just been difficult," when I looked up, Matt was looking away from me, down the driveway. I bit my lip. Great, now he's really hurt. I entwined our fingers, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I know you'll make it through. I really feel you will but I still don't want to take a chance on ruining the last days I have with you."

"No, I know," he cleared his throat and smiled down at me. He kissed my temple, leaning into me. I clung to him, like he was oxygen and I was out of breath. I peered down at our clutching hands. I always use to think it was corny when authors made people's bodies mold into one another's in books or movies but studying our hands, I realized that ours really were. They way our palms sort of fit together like two pieces of a puzzle The way our fingers enter-locking perfectly. The contrast of my lightly tanned skin against his ghostly paleness. It made me smile at the sight. I began to fiddle with his fingers, lightly tapping at the tips with my own. I felt his chuckle and he asked, "What are you doing?"

I simply shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Alright then," Matt replied. He too began to play with my fingers and soon we were engaged in a very competitive game of thumb war. Laughing hysterically, I forced a frown, pouting my lips slightly, "I cannot believe I lost."

"Face it, I am the master of thumb-war," Matt grinned cheekily at me. I deepened my pout, a small glare forming on my face. "Aw, don't pout."

I wanted to smile but forced the pout. Matt shook his head, "No seriously, don't pout-it makes you look retarded."

"Ah!" I gasped. I reached out and smacked his arm. Though I hit him harder than I probably should, I felt no guilt. I glared at him and stood up. I wasn't really that mad, in fact I wasn't mad at all but it was fun watching him squirm, thinking he'd really hurt me. I pretended to storm into the house, Matt following closely behind. I didn't walk to fast, knowing he couldn't run and soon, I felt his hand slip around my waist.

"What? Having too much fun insulting me? Can't move on to a new victim?" I joked. He shook his head, "No. I'm very picky."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means your perfect," he stated softly. He grazed my lips lovingly and I felt myself melt. Then, he beamed, "Perfect to pick on cause you don't put up a fight."

"Matt!"


	8. Chapter 8

I grinned watching Mary hold her doll up and move it in a strange array of ways. I knew she was trying to make the doll dance but it just wasn't working. I giggled nimbly at her adolescent behavior. Suddenly, she perked up, her eyes landing on mine. "Want to make your doll dance?"

I glance down at the brunette doll I held in my fingers. For a moment there, I forgot the doll was in my grasp. I set the doll on the second story of the dollhouse, where Mary's doll was. I began to move her arms and legs, bouncing her up and down in fluid movements. Well, as fluid as a wooden doll can be. Mary's gleeful laughter rang through out the room when abrupt knock came at the door. I looked up and saw Matt. Mary shot him a nervous look. Ever since the events of last night, Mary and Billy, even Wendy a little, had been on edge around Matt. I sat down my doll, patting Mary's shoulder, "I'll be right back."

I swiftly rose to my feet and followed him out into the hall. "What's up?"

"I met this Reverend at the clinic the other day. I'm heading into town to talk to him for a little while. I should be back before dark but if I'm not tell mom not to worry."

This struck me as odd. "Why are you going to see him?"

Matt shrugged nonchalantly, "I think it'd be good to talk to someone unbiased to our situation. Maybe figure out what's been up with me lately."

I bit my lip, a habit I noticed I seem to be doing a lot lately. I cocked my head to the side and peered up at him. Finally, I noted his sincerity and told him to hurry back and to be careful. Matt nodded and turned to walk away. I watch him stoop down the staircase. He disappeared behind the kitchen door and I felt my feet moving for me. The next thing I know, I'm bouncing off the last step and running out the back door after him. "Matt!"

I come to halt before him, knowing that should I jump on him he would more than likely crumble to the ground. I threw my hands around his neck as gingerly as possible and hugged him to me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Emily."

Matt did arrive before dark, as promised and we all eat a nice, family dinner together without hallucinations or attacks or awkwardness. It was rather nice and afterwards Sara took Wendy and the kids into town to the video store and Peter went back to the house in Jersey. I went upstairs to change and when I was done I found myself wondering to Matt's room.

Descending down the stairs, I look up in time to see Matt slip his shirt over his head. I bit my lip and watch curiously as he peered down at his bare chest and arms. It's no secret that he's lost weight since the leukemia started. He was a lot thinner and had lost most of us upper body muscle. His use to be four-pack was now a simple flattened surface. However, he wasn't deathly thin and still looked some-what healthy. He had good biceps and defined forearms. I blushed realizing that I was enjoying the sight way to much.

Matt tossed his shirt aside and placed his feet under the edge of the bed. I'd seen him do this a thousand times before and groaned, "Matt. You do not need to work out. You're perfectly fit. A little on the skinny side but that suits you. You look good."

Matt cast a glance at me over his shoulder and shook his head, "No. I'm not. I'm a pencil. Look at me." He spread his arms out, facing me. I shrugged, "I never liked muscle-men anyway. They're too…beefy for me. But you…no, I like you. I think you have a rather nice body."

Matt scoffed lightly at my comment but blushed anyway. I took the next few steps enclosing in on him. I lifted my left hand and cupped his cheek. I let my hand run down the side of his neck that wasn't burned and rest lightly on his left peck. I grinned up at him, nodding, "Yeah, I like your body."

Matt chuckled as I kissed him. It was obvious that we were more than friends now but our new found friendliness had not been label. However, since I was pretty sure he liked me-at least enough to kiss me, I'd become bolder when it came to approaching him. I reached down and grabbed his hand. I pulled him away from the bed. He peered at me curiously, "Shouldn't we be getting closer to the bed and not further away from it?"

I rolled my eyes at his playful remark and poked him lightly in the cheek, "Nope." I walked around him and pushed him away from me when he turned so he could see what I was doing. We now stood with him facing the staircase, his back to me. I smiled and ran my hands over his shoulders. My hands slid down his arms and wrapped around his waist from behind. Resting my head on his shoulder, I felt as Matt relaxed under my touch, placing his hands over my own. "I really do like you're body…"

I barely heard his reply because I was too engulfed in him. Being so close to him, breathing him in, was overwhelming and I couldn't help but to take my actions one step further. Leaning up a bit, I kissed his cheek, then his jaw line, and then his neck. I allowed my lips to move along his skin, never really pulling away. I placed a dozen light kissing along his neck, pressing down harder on the crook of his neck. Pulling back, I kissed his shoulder and felt him squirm. "I hate that you can do that."

"Do what?" I asked, kissing his neck again. Matt untangled my arms from around him and faced me. His lips were pressed into a tight line and his eyes concerned. Instantly, I regretted my actions. "Matt if I made you feel uncomfortable I-"

"No," he shook his head, stroking my cheek. "It's just…I feel so weak already. I hate how you can touch me and I completely melt."

"Trust me-the feelings mutual," I tried to laugh but I couldn't, he looked so sad. I brushed my lips against his once more and sighed, "I just wish I could make all your pain go away…"

"You are," Matt responded as he leant down and kissed me. This kiss was unlike the others Matt and I had shared prior to this moment. It was softer and kinder than the others. The kisses we'd shared before were much more timid and closed off but this kiss was so simple and sweet and pure that I couldn't' help but feel my chest constrict-the butterflies in my stomach were having a field day. Matt pulled away slightly, cupping my cheek, he let his head rest on my own.

I could still feel his breath on my face, my lips tingling where his lingered only seconds before. Gazing into my eyes, Matt repeated the words he'd said to me earlier that day, "I love you…"

The joy I felt was immense. Though he'd said that to me a thousand times before, the familiar phrase now held a much deeper meaning. I grazed his lips with my own, "I love you too, Matt."

We stood like that for a while, just holding each other before I smiled softly, "So no working out?"

"Oh, right," he mumbled but didn't move. I pecked his lips and stepped away. I sat on the edge of his bed and watched as he slid on onto the floor. He re-tucked his feet under the bed and laid down. Slowly, he lifted up. I bit my lip knowing it much have taken all his energy to do so. I felt bad staring at him while he was struggling so I busied myself looking around his room. Suddenly, Matt jumped back.

Glaring at the air, he asked in a hoarse voice, "What do you want from me?"

"Matt…?" I asked, eyes wide. "Matt what are you doing?"

He continued to glare at the empty air before suddenly clutching his head and crying out in pain. I leap off the bed and onto the floor next to him, "Matt! Matt-"

"I'm fine," his voice was even hoarser than before as he replied. I took hold of his arm, nearly pulling back because he was freezing cold. I stared at him questioningly, "Matt…what did you see?"

He cast a glance my way and shook his head, "N-nothing…I saw nothing…"

"Matt you spoke to it; whatever it was that you saw," my voice quivered. Matt looked at me and I helped him stand, "It's…it's just the meds okay? I'm fine. Just please don't tell my mom-they'll take me off of Dr. Brooks' experiment."

So Matt's hallucinations had been getting worse. I peered at him cautiously but he seemed fine. I sighed and stood, I handed him his shirt, "But this on. You're going to catch pneumonia."

Matt pulled the shirt over his head and I helped him climb to his feet. I stared at the floor, almost as if waiting for it to answer all my new found questions. Suddenly, Matt placed a hand on my forearm, "Cheer up, okay? It's just the meds, alright? I don't know what I'm saying…or seeing…"

"Matt that's serious."

"Tell me about it," he scoffed lightly. "Last night I thought I saw Ronald Reagan naked in the living room last night. Talk about your horror story."

"Oh my God," I poked him in the side. "Leave it to you to make a joke right now."

"Eh, all in good fun."

"Fun?" I ask. I knew he was trying to change the subject but it had been too moody around here and I was tired of being depressed and worried. "I like fun."

"Then you'll love me," he winked suggestively. I was surprised at this small action. Normally Matt is very shy when it comes to physical things…or you know, anything when it comes to us. Then again, he is a teenage boy. A horny teenage boy. I put on my poker face, "Oh yeah? And what could we do that would be…fun?"

Matt leaned in, pressing his lips to my cheek. He left a trail of kisses from my cheek to below my right ear, nipping softly as he went. I began to suck my skin before pulling away. "I have a few ideas."


	9. Chapter 9

**Check out this 'Haunting in Connecticut' fan fiction by **alexisabove**:**

**.net/s/5025894/1/The_Dead_Doesnt_Need_Air**

**Also major thanks to **XxJonah-is-SexyxX** and **MarieMysterious8** for all of their help with my idiot browser. Thank you two so much! :D**

After about an hour of Matt's idea of 'fun', I headed upstairs to take a shower, my hair now caked in sweat. But no worries, I kept Matt at a distance and most of it was simply heated kissing. I slowly climbed the stairs, my mind wondering dimly. My body seemed to move on it's own as I grabbed my clothes and shower necessities, my mind to tired to actually think. I was shocked when the cold water splashed on me. I couldn't recall in fact getting in the shower.

Still, the chilling h2o had woken me up and now, I was on full alert. I washed my hair and body, wiping away the dirt and bacteria on my skin. Once my entire body was clean and fresh, I found myself standing, paralyzed under the faucet, letting the water run over me. It felt good. It felt like I was cleansing my body, mind, and soul. What with all the unexplainable phenomenons that seemed to occur lately, I felt as though I needed to be cleansed.

I sighed, an eternity later and reached up lazily to turn off the water. I climbed from the tub and wrapped the plush towel around my water drenched figure. I hugged the linen close to my body as I walked down the hall to my room. I slipped in and quickly dressed. I was combing through my hair when I heard voices down stairs. "They must be back from the video store…" I announced to myself.

I finished combing through my hair when I heard Billy's voice drift up the stairs, "Aunt Sara!"

Instantly I was apprehensive. I jetted down the flight of steps and into the dinning room. There was a massive pile of furniture stack atop each other, thrown together in a bundle of sorts. Wendy held Mary and Billy back, her own body beginning to tremble. "Who did that…?" but my voice broke off as I peered around the pile of rubbish. Matt sat, propped up in the corner, his hands coated in blood, or more precisely, his fingers. Beside him on the wall were dozens of claw marks. I felt my eyes widen.

Sara slumped down in front of him, calling his name as he stared off into space. Finally, I snapped to my senses and pushed the kids behind me. I knelt down to their level, "Why don't you two go upstairs and get ready for bed, huh? We'll take care of this, okay?"

Billy nodded, hesitantly, concern clear in his eyes. He took Mary's hand and led her up the stairs. I faced Wendy, "Can you go make sure they are okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she cast a way-ward glance back at Matt. Sara had her arms around him lifting him to his feet. I dashed out of the room and down to the basement. It was freezing and the room held an eerie tension, it hung in the air like a paranoid cloud of distress. I was beginning to get creeped out as my eyes darting around the room in search of his shirt. Finally, my eyes landed on the heap of cotton. I scooped it up off the floor and made for the stairs.

Suddenly, I felt someone catch me around the waist. I shrieked and kicked at the figure. I spun on my heels, my hands up in prepare for self defense. Yet, again, and sadly, unsurprisingly, I was faced with nothing. I glared at the air, growling slightly. "Whatever the hell you are….whoever the hell you are…leave me and my boyfriend alone!"

I ran out of the room and found Matt and Sara halfway down the walk way. I slipped under his right side, Sara on the left, and helped him to the car. She opened the back door and we slid him in. I faced her, "You need your purse-"

"Why?" she cut me off, a bewildered look on her fading features.

"You'll need his insurance card at the hospital."

"Oh, shit," she cursed. I didn't watch her retreat into the house but instead, looking at Matt. I lifted the shirt over his head and he pulled in on the rest of the way. I took his bloody finger in my grasp, attempting not to hurt them. "Mattie…Matt…"

Finally, he looked at me. I bit my lip. He shut his eyes tightly, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. Alright, it's going to be okay," I muttered to him, though I didn't truly believe that myself. I could hear Sara's footsteps growing louder so I leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Matt looked slightly surprised. I stepped away from him, dropping his hands, and shut the door.

Sara jumped in the car, rolling down her window. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry. We'll be back-"

"Calm down and don't worry about us. Wendy and I can handle this. Just make sure he's okay."

She nodded back at me, full understanding in her eyes. I stood, hugging myself as they disappeared down the road. I swore at the silent, night air and trampled back into the house. I found everyone in Mary's room. They were all huddle on the bed together. Upon my arrival they all fall silent. I lower myself onto the bed, taking Mary's hand into my own. "Matt's going to be fine…"

Still there was silence. I glanced at Wendy. She was rubbing Billy's head, her fingers in his hair. I thought back to the millions of times I had done that with Matt. I suppose I've always played favorites with the two Campbell brothers. But to be fair, Matt and I had grown up together so naturally we were closer. I sighed, snapping my train of thoughts back on track. I gave Mary's hand a gentle squeeze and look at them.

"The radiation that Matt has been receiving lately has caused him to see things…things that aren't there," I explained languidly. "He's been trying his best to cope with it but tonight it just got the best of him. Your mom, or aunt, is taking him to the hospital to see Dr. Brooks tonight. By tomorrow he'll be fine and completely back to the old Matt."

Though half of what I said was entirely false and made-up on the spot, it seemed to satisfy them, at least momentarily. We lapsed into a morbid silence before Billy raised his head from Wendy's grasp, "So he'll be okay? I mean, really okay?"

"I promise," I lied through my teeth. I caught Wendy's weary gaze. I shrugged offhandedly and stood. "Now, if you guys will get a good night's rest, tomorrow we can play hide-and-seek. Deal?"

"Deal!" Mary squealed. Billy slid off the bed, shrugging, "Yeah, whatever." But he couldn't hide his smile. Wendy made sure Billy went to bed before joining me in our room. She let me sit for a moment until she couldn't bare it anymore. She huffed noisily, spinning on me, "He isn't fine? Is he?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea."

"Well what is wrong with Matt? I mean…is…is he on drugs or something?"

"What? No!" I rolled my eyes at her. "I told you, it's the radiation. Dr. Brooks warned Sara that some of the side-effects of the treatment were hallucinations. It's perfectly normal…just not the safest thing."

"Oh my God…" she shook her head. "And they just let him continue with it?"

"They didn't know," I replied numbly. Suddenly, her expression changed. She whispered, "But you did…why didn't you tell aunt Sara?!"

"Because," I whined, stressing my point. "It was that or him die! What would you prefer?"

The hostility in the air was thick. In fact, it most likely could we cut with a knife. We both climbed into our beds and prepared for sleep. Yet, neither of us could. Finally, I rolled onto my side, and faced her. "Have you noticed anything odd about the house? Anything that seemed strange or unusual but you passed it off as coincidence?"

"No," she replied immediately. I rolled my eyes once more, "Come on, Wendy. Nothing? Like the other day, I thought the window was closed but when I looked it wasn't. I thought perhaps you had done it but you were downstairs. And sometimes I feel someone grab me but I look and no one is there."

"Well…I suppose but…it's like you said, coincidence. Or maybe it's just the house. It's practically ancient. Historic homes like these have problems, creeks and eerie feelings. It's no big deal."

"Fine," I sighed. I flopped onto my back and glared at the ceiling. Wendy made it appear that we were crazy. Maybe we were but I know what I felt and I know what's been going on and I know that I just might be losing my mind. But I hope I'm not.

I laid in bed peering up at the paint splattered ceiling for an extreme length of time. Finally, as I snuggled closer to my blanket, I started to drift. And only when I was within an inch of slumber did it come to my attention that I had called Matt my boyfriend to the…whatever it was that had me in the basement. I had called him my boyfriend…my boyfriend. Hmm…


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to '**dude**'. Whoever you are. I'm so glad you like the story and if it weren't for your review I'm not sure if I would have updated. I wish you had an account so I could message and thank you profusely. :] You rock. **

My fingers flexed against the football as I easily caught it. Instantly, I pulled my arm back, snapping the pig-skin forward and watched as Billy, too, caught it with ease. I laughed quietly before shouting, "You're getting good, shorty!"

He flashed me a wicked grin before throwing it back.

It was a beautiful day outside; the kind in movies where the sun is shining, birds are chirping madly in the trees, and the flowers all blooming beautifully. There was a slight breeze in the cool but comfortable air. It floated over us, keeping us chilled in the heat. Billy and I were tossing the football around, Wendy on the porch watching, while Mary took a nap inside. We were still waiting on Sara and Matt to arrive home. He'd stayed over night at the hospital after his little episode last night.

"Okay, this is boring!" Wendy called a slightly agitated edge to her voice.

"Come play," Billy suggested. She groaned and scrunched her nose but climbed from the porch none-the-less. She stood a few feet away and opened her arms. Billy threw the ball to her. "First one to drop the ball three times is a rotten egg."

I rolled my eyes, "Why must we be rotten?" I jumped slightly, barely grasping the football. Wendy had thrown it too high. I pretended to glare at her as I threw it back to Billy. We lapsed into a small completion. We would throw terrible passes, forcing one another to drop the ball. Eventually we gave up on the game knowing all too well that none of us were going to quit.

"Would you rather be punched in the face or the gut?" Billy mused aloud as Wendy caught the ball. She placed the ball on her hip, "What?"

"Would you rather get-" he repeated but she interjected, "I heard what you said, dork-face, but why'd you ask?"

"Well that was rather rude," I mumbled a small smile on my lips. She rolled her eyes at me, facing him, "You're going to punch me aren't you?"

Billy burst into a fit of laughter. "No…no, I was just curious."

"Uh huh, sure," she rolled her eyes, throwing the ball at him. Through his laughter he missed her pass. It ricocheted off of his leg, fumbling into the grass. I thought for a moment before answering, "The gut. Though if they hit you hard enough it could do internal damaged. Still, I would die if someone broke my nose and I had to wear those bandages on my face."

"True," Billy spoke, his laughter subsiding. He threw the football back to me. I gripped it lightly, and asked as I tossed it to Wendy, "Would you rather loose a leg or an arm?"

Wendy dove to the left a bit. She almost dropped it but was ultimately able to grasp the ball. As she threw it back she shrugged, "An arm. I love to dance."

"Oh, me too," I nodded throwing the ball to Billy. And so, we lapsed into a little game of 'Would You Rather' as we tossed the ball around. Our questions ranged from the random 'Would you rather be a vampire or a werewolf?' to the slightly relevant 'Would you rather have cancer or be mentally ill?'. Billy surprised me with the level of sophistication he held in his replies. Especially when Wendy asked 'Would you rather steal someone's baby or never have any children?'. For some reason that question really got to him. He began to rant, calmly, about how cruel it would be to put someone through the pain of losing their child.

Almost two hours later Mary had woken from her nap and trudged into the backyard looking for us. We then headed inside for lunch. Halfway through our delectable luncheon of cereal and hot dogs, Sara and Matt arrived. The second they entered the kitchen, the atmosphere shifted. I forced myself not to spring from my seat and hug/question Matt, while everyone else simply look uncomfortable.

Sara soothed the awkwardness by rubbing Billy's head affectionately, "Cheerios and hot dogs? Sounds appetizing."

"Oh, yeah," I eventually mumbled after her thousand pleading looks. "It's amazing. Matt, you hungry?"

"No," he replied. His voice was rough, tortured and quiet. He looked horrible. There were thick, purple bruises under his eyes. His lips were pouted, slightly parted as he slowly breathed. His expression was one of exhaustion. I nodded, "You look tired. Why don't you go rest. I can bring you some soup in a little bit."

"That sounds like a good idea, huh?" Sara encouraged him. Matt slowly backed away from us, nodding, before disappearing down into the basement. I felt bad for him. Not only was he dying and weak but his own family was afraid of him. Well, I suppose afraid is not the correct word. They are simply worried about him, concern and apprehensive.

Sara took a seat at the table and dropped her head into her hands. She rubbed her eyes softly before smiling at Mary. "Is it good, sweetheart? These girls aren't force-feeding you nasty things are they?"

"No, aunt Sara," she smiled giggled quietly at her aunt's small talk. I wanted to ask her how he was; I wanted to know what the doctor said. I knew I would get neither while Billy and Mary were here. I quickly shoved the last bit of hot dog into my mouth. I chewed and swallowed, raising from the table. I rinsed my plate and put it in the dish washer. Turning from the sink, I caught Sara gaze. I motioned my hands toward the basement. She nodded discreetly and I informed them I was going to take a nap.

I snuck pass them then headed down the stairs. Matt was lounging on his bed, spread out over the covers. I assume he heard the light pit-pat of my footsteps as I was now gazing into his tired eyes. I slipped over to him and sat on the edge of his bed. Slowly, he inched over and I was able to lay beside him. We were silent for the most part, other than the occasional sigh. Finally he spoke, "They said I'm-"

"I don't care," I immediately responded, rolling onto my side to face him. I propped myself up. "Matt, you could be clinically insane and it wouldn't matter to me."

He scoffed lightly, slightly shaking his head. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you deserve it," I shrugged not seeing how he didn't get that. I loved this boy; the slightly stupid boy he was. I scooted closer to him and poked his chest gently, "Let's not talk about doctors…or cancer…or hallucinations. Lets talk about happy things…like….like ice cream! Everyone loves ice cream. What's your favorite type of ice cream? Er, flavor, I should say."

Matt chuckled slightly but shook his head yes. "Chocolate. Most definitely. Oh, or vanilla…mint is good too-"

"Oh my God, that is disgusting. I hate that crap. Ice cream should not taste like that!"

"What?" he shouted incredulously. "How can you _not_ like it?!"

"Uh, cause I have taste? It's so gross."

"Oh whatever, lies. Well fine, what's yours?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough," we both chorused. He continued to chuckle, "Why did I even ask?"

I too laughed and finally settled back down. I rested my head gingerly on his chest, my shoulder in the crook of his side. Matt's arm slid down, positioned on my own. I reached up and lacing our fingers. I breathed in his scent. He smelt like hospitals. Hospitals…old people and death. I began to hum slowly as I let my thoughts wonder.

"Do you remember when dad and Kevin took us to Kenly Park?" Matt's voice disrupted my thought process. I nodded against his peck, "Which time? We use to go there all the time."

"You know, that one trip when they took us onto the boats?" Immediately, I smiled, "And I almost fell off the boat but you saved me."

I felt Matt's grip on my hand tighten. "I was so scared. I thought you were going to die. I mean, we were going so fast. If you'd fallen out onto those rocks…" I shuddered; I remember all to well. I gave Matt's hand a tug as he continued, "I don't know what I would have done if you'd fallen…are you scared?"

"Of?" I asked stupidly.

"Of me dying. I know I was. I think I would have cried if ours dads hadn't been their."

I stiffened. "Matt, I thought I said happy thought-"

"I just want to know," he whispered. I felt my eyes began to tingle. Visions of Matt's could-be funeral flooded my mind. Images of me alone and crying. Sara crying. Wendy crying. Billy, Mary, Peter, crying. Me alone. I slowly nodded. My voice came out quiet and feeble, "Yes. I'm scared of losing you."


	11. Plagiarism

First off, let me start by saying all those obscene reviews are not only unnecessary but pointless, all it does is make me want to update more.

**Now, let me make this loud and clear: I DID NOT COPY MARIEMYSTERIOUS8'S STORY!**

_It's a fan fiction for the same movie; of course they are going to be similar._ And if any of you would actually bother to read **BOTH** stories you would see that they are **COMPLETELY** different. Her story has an entire underlining plot which mine is lacking. Mine follows the movie exactly and the only thing in common that our stories hold is the fact that Matt has a girlfriend. That's it!

As far as me being a shit writer, okay, that's your opinion and you're welcome to it but when you start bashing me and accusing me of plagiarism, that's taking it a bit far.

Both Marie and her sister have said that they don't mind my story being on here. (I've very sorry, Marie, by the way. I know your story has been getting some negative reviews since all this started and I am so sorry. But I didn't start any of this and I know you didn't either. The whole thing is pointless.) So if they don't have a problem with it, why should you? It's freaking cyber-space. I'm sure there's room for all of us.

I'm know this little note here will most likely only further increase the criticism and the hate reviews. But oh well, say what you will.

-Cailee


	12. Chapter 11

**Much thanks to **dudeFML**,** Blyx**,** Jesy Kidd**,** Jaime Flynn**, and **XxJonah-is-SexyxX**. Sorry it's kinda short. **

I drummed my fingers on the table to a steady rhythm and beat. I peered at Matt, studying him. He was reclined in the wooden chair, one arm rested on the table, the other propped on the neck of the chair. His eyes were a bit on the droopy side but he was well awake. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out. Suddenly, he caught my stare.

Normally I would look away and blush, but not today, I couldn't stop staring. I cocked my head slightly to the left. He was some kind of gorgeous. Finally, I found my voice, "Sorry. I know it's rude to stare."

"No, please," he joked. "Stare away."

I reached across the table and took his hand in mine. I flipped his palm up and started to trace the lines etched in his skin. "Have you noticed how lately, I can't stop from touching? I'm sorry if that's become annoying."

"I don't mind," he muttered seconds later. Matt's voice was low and he sounded far off. I glanced at his face. He was staring at the open air behind me. I bit my lip. Hallucinations. Great. I gave his hand a gentle flick when suddenly Wendy entered the room. "The little monsters are playing hide-and-seek. Remind me to go look for them in a few, okay?"

I laughed at her. She opened the fridge and pulled out an orange. As she began to peel back the outside, I spoke, "Yum, toss me one."

She did so and soon I was biting down on an orange. I handed a slice to Matt. "Eat."

He moved to argue but reluctantly took it. All of a sudden, a shrill scream ran through the air. The air ran cold as I stiffened. I shot Matt a panicked look. Seconds later another scream echoed around us. Matt jumped up, "Billy."

"Help! Matt! Help me!" words were forming in between the loud hellish screams. We bounded up the stairs. Wendy reached the dump-waiter shaft first. She was able to pry Billy out. Billy's eyes were wide, his expression horrified.

"What hap-" but before I could finish, another scream rang in our ears. Only this time it wasn't Billy. Before anything could be said, Wendy was dashing up the stairs. I motioned for Billy to stay there as I followed her. We ended up in an attic I was unaware had existed. Mary was suspended in the floor, Wendy knelt at her side. "Oh God."

Suddenly, Matt and Billy appeared. Matt pushed by me and over to his little cousin. I held Billy back as Matt lifted Mary out of the floor, careful of her leg. After she was safely off to the side, Matt reached back into the floor and pulled out a stack of papers and an old shoe box. Wendy took the papers from him, "What is this stuff?"

Matt shot me an odd expression, "Okay…" He rubbed Mary's shoulder. "Play time's over."

I ushered Mary and Billy down stairs. I turned on an episode of Family Matters and fixed them some popcorn. I ruffled Billy's hair, "Come get us if you need us, okay, punk?"

"Yeah, whatever," he smiled playfully shoving me away. I grinned at him as I backed into the kitchen. Entering the large room, I spotted Matt and Wendy seated at the table, old photographs spread out around them. I took a seat, earning a look from Matt. He handed me some pictures. I began to flip through them. People-alive and dead. Pictures of the deceased in their caskets with their family gathered around them. Suddenly, Matt grunted. I caught Wendy's look. We both peered at Matt.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied automatically. Wendy scoffed, "Come on, Matt, give me a chance."

Hesitantly, he glanced at me. I nodded, encouraging him to continue. Matt held up a certain photo. He gazed at it for a prolonged period of time before pointing to the boy in the middle. In the picture, five people were gathered around a table, all holding hands. The boy Matt's index finger was on, he had some sort of projectile foam sprouting from his mouth. My eyebrows etched together, especially when Matt began to speak, "I've seen this kid almost everyday since we've been here-"

"Shut up!" Wendy spat incredulously.

"Gave you a chance," Matt turned to stand up. My hand instinctively flexed out and stopped him as Wendy spoke, "Okay, no, you're right. I'm sorry."

My gaze dropped to the table. I listened quietly as they spoke, mulling over the new found information. Matt's voice drifted to my ears, "At first I thought it was just a side effect of the medicine…but I've been seeing things."

As Matt continued to talk, I stared off into space, my brain running ninety miles a minute. My fingers reached out and took the picture from his grasp. I peered at the boy, this boy who had been driving Matt insane since our arrival. He was the one Matt keeps seeing. The one he saw in the basement when he was doing crunches, the boy he saw only moments ago when we were in this very room. I shuddered at the thought. Knowing something is there is one thing; putting a face on it is another.

"You know, there are these places all over the world," Wendy's voice brought me back to reality. I dropped the photo and looked up at her. "Where secret information is held…known only…as libraries."

"Oh God," Matt scoffed shoving her lightly in the arm. I nodded, "Alright, so when Sara gets home we'll take the van to the library."

"Yeah…I wonder what we'll find," Wendy pondered aloud. I shrugged casting a glance at Matt. He was staring intensely at the photographs. He picked up and few, flipping through them. I nodded toward a small container within the shoe box. "What's that?"

Matt glanced at me before picking it up. He slid off the lid. He picked up a little moon shaped cream fabric. I raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

He shrugged offhandedly, "I don't know." He tossed the object back into the box and handed it to me. I ran my fingers lightly over the small trinkets. Finally, I snapped the lid shut and placed the container back. Suddenly, Mary can gliding into the room. Wendy snapped into a fury trying to cover up the pictures and conceal them from Mary.

Smiling giddily, Mary danced over to the fridge. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Billy emerged from the living room, an empty bowl in hand. My mouth dropped, "You ate the entire bag of popcorn that quickly?"

"Yep," he grinned proudly. I rolled my eyes as Wendy stood. "Alright, what's for lunch?"

"I'm kinda digging burgers," Matt spoke. I nodded, "Hmm…sounds good."

"And who here knows how to work the grill?" Wendy interjected, bursting our bubble of fun-food. No one responded and she nodded, "Uh huh. That's what I thought. Sandwiches it is."


	13. Chapter 12

"What? What? What do you want me to do?"

"Turn left-"

"I turned left. I _just_ turned left-"

"No, you turned right."

"Oh my God, that was clearly a left hand turn. Great, no we're lost. Way to go. You're horrific at giving directions by the way. Jeez, Wen. We are so epically lost now."

"Well maybe if you would actually listened when I had given the directions we wouldn't be lost; now would we?" she seethed from the passenger seat. I pulled a U-turn as Matt leaned forward from the backseat, "Easy now ladies. Let's not fight."

I gave a strained breath as I steered the car in down the path directed by Wendy. Another twenty minutes later and we'd managed to stumble upon the library. "Sweet Jesus," I heard Wendy muttered as she climbed from the vehicle.

"Oh shut up," I snapped. "Come on."

The three of us entered the astrodome-sized, white opaque building and set off for the office. We were directed by the historian to the town residency documents. Splitting up, we got to work. I searched up and down the shelves. Isle after isle I looked. Finally I stumbled across an archive with a few article clippings about the house inside. Scanning them quickly, I raised my eyebrows and snapped the book shut.

Jogging to the other side of the section, I motioned them, "Listen to this."

We walked over to a setting of chairs and tables. Picking one, we sat. "Well as we know, the house use to be a funeral home-"

"Yeah, I read something about that," Wendy nodded. I hadn't noticed but she had brought over two books with her; Matt was empty handed. "It said the funeral home was run by some Aikman guy-"

"Ramsey Aikman," I corrected. Matt glanced between us both. I held up the book, flipping it around so that they could clearly see the pages. I pointed down at the article in the bottom right hand corner, "But here's the freaky part. They use to hold séances in the house."

"Wait, like...summonings?" Wendy scoffed. I grinned, "Exactly. Some kid, Jonah or something, he was Aikman's assistant. Well Jonah, he was a medium-a clairvoyant if you will. He use to channel the dead for the families that used the funeral services."

"So they contacted the dead?"

"God…"Matt shook his head in disbelief. "Jonah's who I've been seeing…the kid from the picture."

"I think so," I muttered almost adding 'I knew you weren't crazy' onto the end. Wendy pulled open one of the hard-backs she had set down. I watched cautiously as she flipped through the pages. She stopped abruptly and flattened out the page, "It said here that Aikman had found a way to amplify the séances. Some way that he channel Jonah's power…it was supposedly said that not only did they contact the dead but he was able to make things appear."

"What things?" I asked.

"Ectoplasm."

"And what is ectoplasm?" Matt grimaced.

"A mysterious protoplasmic substance streaming out of the bodies of mediums-"

"Just like the pictures," I pointed out. She nodded and continued, "Ectoplasm is often a gelatinous material escaping the body through the natural Orvis's. The mouth, ears, nose…and even some of the lower Orvis's. So Aikman held all those séances in our house-"

"Yeah, people came from all over wanting to talk to their husbands or wives or they wanted to know where Aunt Jen hide the family jewels," I interjected. "I read that they were famous. Harvard professor, Ivy League scholars, all kinds of big shots came to witness these events. They were all convinced it was real."

"Well here's where it gets a little weirder," she mumbled pulling open the other book, she thumbed through quickly before showing us the clipping. SÉANCE OF DEATH! FIVE DEAD; ONE MISSING. "Okay so there was a summoning led by Aikman with Jonah as the medium. All four sitters and Aikman were found dead. Cause of death, unclear-"

Matt suggested, "So Jonah killed them."

Wendy sighed, "Nobody knows. I mean he went missing, vanished. No one had ever seen him again."

"Til now," I added.

"Now here is the weirdest part of all," Wendy flipped the page. "A few years later they were expanding the highway and they tried to relocate some of the old plots. Over a hundred bodies that were suppose to be there weren't. Nothing but empty coffins filled with sand bags; someone stole the bodies."

"Aikman," Matt spoke. "Aikman or Jonah. Jonah or Aikman…"

"Maybe," I shuddered. "But why?"

Wendy shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know." Silence drifted over us as we stared at the warn pages of the tattered books. Subconsciously, my gaze lifted to Matt's face. I took his hand in mine, giving his fingers an easy tug. Matt lifted his gaze to meet mine, "I think I know someone who might. Remember the Reverend I went to see a few days ago?"

I nodded. "I want him to come check out the house. Look at what we've found. But my mom cannot know. If these are more than hallucinations she doesn't need to know right now; she'll take me off the treatment."

Wendy and I agreed to secrecy and we set out for home. I spoke, sliding into the van, "Okay, Wendy. Now how do we get back?"

Thirty minutes later the car was parked in the drive and we were entering the house. Immediately, we were almost trampled by the evermore rambunctious Billy Campbell as he chased Mary through the kitchen. "Jeez, speedy, calm down."

"Come back here!" he shouted after her.

"You can't catch me!" she taunted back, giggling as she did so.

"Their energy amazes me," Wendy said as she climbed the stairs, heading for the shower. I bit my lip to contain my laughter as I turned to Matt. All the supernatural phenomeneons were beginning to get to me and I was in need of a serious distraction. "Okay, Campbell, I am currently free and slightly bored. Entertain me."

"Huh," he laughed. "Uh, okay?"

"I'm serious. When was the last time we just did something fun? Something normal? Riddle me that, pretty boy," I poked his shoulder. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a sip. As the cool water refreshed my throat, an idea struck me. I handed him the bottle, "Be right back."

I sprung up the stairs and into our room spotting a naked Wendy. "Um, okay, dude, the door is open."

"Oh crap!" she breathed, scooting over and shutting the door. "Sorry."

She quickly grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her slim figure as she continued to gather her shower necessities. I mocked her for a moment before grabbing a small three ring binder from my desk. I muttered a quiet bye and slipped out of the room. Matt was standing in the exact same spot and position when I reentered the kitchen.

I grabbed his hand without a word and drug him down stairs. We plopped down onto his bed and he placed the water bottle on the nightstand. The shoe box from the attic caught my eye and a small grimace rippled through my person. I gripped the side of the box and dropped it onto the floor. Kicking it under his bed, I shrugged at his odd look, "It's kind of creepy…"

"Duly noted," Matt spoke leaning back against the wall. I faced him; my legs crossed Indian-style. I placed the binder in my lap, holding the sides. "Do you know what this is?"

He shrugged, "A really big diary full of all your secret hopes and wishes?"

"Close. A really big diary full of my memories." I pulled back the cover and instantly smiled at the first picture shown on the page. It was my first birthday party. I was all dressed up in a little pink floral outfit, my mom and dad on either side of me as we sat in front of my cake. I saw a genuine grin form on Matt's lips as he took the photo album from my grasp. He propped it up in his lap. I maneuvered over to him, looking over his shoulder at the book.

"Is that you?" he asked. I nodded. "How come I've never seen a baby picture of you?"

I shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"

Matt flipped the page and a shot of me and mom at the beach was displayed. Her hair was wet and clinging to her face while mine was perfectly dry and pulled up. I heard my voice, "According to my father I was afraid of water until I was six…"

"I remember that. At the McCullers bar-b-que you wouldn't go swimming," he nodded his head. I gaped, "We were five how do you recall that?"

It was his turn to shrug and he turned the page yet again. The next photo was my mother and father kissing. It was a simple frame; sweet and genuine. It forced a smile on my face, a since of longing filled my chest. "I miss them," I whispered. Matt smiled at me softly, taking my hand. He laced our fingers before turning the page once more.

Instantly, I laughed. The picture portrayed Matt, Billy, and I at Matt's sixth birthday party. Matt had cake all over his face; Billy and I were both laughing. I felt laughter shake Matt's body. "I can't believe you two dunked my head in the cake."

I grinned, "Yeah you can. We were evil geniuses. But it was all Billy's idea."

"Emily, he was two!"

"Statistics, statistics," I joked. Through out the album there were several pictures of my childhood. Some of them were me with my parents, some of them were me with Billy or some neighborhood friends, but in almost every single picture there was Matt. Hell, most of the pictures were just Matt and I. There were photos of us at the lake; or at Christmas parties. There were pictures of Easter egg hunts and dance recitals. Pictures of our families playing football together or us finger-painting with Billy. Some pictures we were in our Halloween costumes or baseball uniforms. But it didn't matter the occasion because in every picture there was Matt and I, together.

We finally made it to the last page of the album and the photo shocked me. I didn't recall this picture being in here but the fact that I hadn't look at this in years made me well aware that it could have been a last edition my mother had made before my parents had died. In the photo Matt and I were sitting on the swing in my old backyard. We were holding hands and he was kissing my cheek. The innocence and the simplicity of the shot brought tears to my eyes.

Suddenly, Matt's lips were brushing my cheek. "Too bad there's not a camera. We could have the same photo three years later."

I laughed softly, smiling at him. The close proximity between our faces was undeniable. I felt myself blush, though I didn't know why. Matt chuckled. "I thought we were over the blushing thing…"

I nodded slightly, "Me too. Apparently I was mistaken."

And then, I just couldn't help it anymore. I brushed my lips with his. Pulling back slight, I spoke, "Matt…?"

"Hmm?" he peered down at me.

"I'm so glad you're not crazy."


	14. Chapter 13

As planned Reverend Popescu arrived at the house between two and two-thirty, a little over an hour before Sara would be getting home. We met him at the front door and ushered him in. Billy and Mary were upstairs in Billy's room watching some movie Wendy had put on while we gathered at the kitchen table. The old shoe box was centered in the table, the photos scattered around it. The little container was set off to the side.

I glanced at the Reverend. He was an older man, most likely in his late forties, possibly early fifties. Apparently he too had cancer and you could tell. His eyes were tired, filled with a sort of longing. His skin was pale, though with a tint of purple or blue beneath the flesh. He wore a simple dark suit with an old top hat which covered his thin black hair; the same hair that was now stubble on his chin. I passed him a small smile as he began to look through the pictures.

Matt had given him a run-through of what we discovered on the phone the night before and now as he flipped through picture after picture, he sighed. Wendy bit her lip, "Do you think it's real?"

"Well…I've seen plenty of fakes but I've seen the real thing…once, in Paris. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen," Reverend Popescu answered. He dropped the rest of the photos picking up a solitary one of Jonah with a stream of ectoplasm oozing from his mouth. "Now this…must have been a very powerful medium."

Matt shot me a concerned look as Wendy scooted the container towards the Reverend. He gently lifted the lid and picked up one of the trinkets. He studied it carefully before his lips spread into a tight line. Matt hesitated, "W-what are they?"

"Eyelids." I felt the bile building in my throat. "Human eyelids."

"Oh God," I gaped.

"What…" Wendy began. "What are they for?"

"Necromancy: corpse bothering," he replied. Matt wiped his face with his hands shutting his eyes tightly. "It's a loathsome form of magic, to gain power through control of the dead by keeping relics of their bodies-"

"But why eyelids?" I muttered.

"That's a good question. Traditionally we close the eyelids so that they can find peace in the darkness. Keeping their eyes open it makes them see…perhaps he intended them to be watchmen, or guardians of this house or its secrets. Either way, somewhere there are the bodies that belong to these eyelids. I think ultimately Aikman intended to enhance Jonah's powers."

"Well he…he amplified his séances," Wendy added. The Reverend nodded, "Somehow he bound the spirits to their bodies, yes, as an amplifier probably through some form of ritual or desecration. Most likely buried within these grounds…"

Popescu trailed off, glancing at all of our faces filled with disbelief. Well, perhaps disbelief is not the right word…astonishment maybe. Suddenly he placed his hands palm-up on the table. "Perhaps it would help if we prayed for all the souls who died here…for the boy too."

I took the Reverend's hand in mine, the smoothed callous on his fingers tickling my hand. I gripped my fingers around him and grabbed Wendy's hand. Wendy and Matt joined hands but when the Reverend's fingers made contact with Matt's hand Matt froze. I literally groaned, "Not again."

"What's happening to him?" Wendy asked. Suddenly Matt started to glance nervously around the room. His gaze darted from person to person but he never really looked at us. All of a sudden his face landed on the table. Carefully, Popescu spoke, "Matt?"

Slowly his face began to lift as his body twitched and convulsed, jerking all around. I lent forward my breath hitching as Matt's head lulled backward, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He was glaring at the ceiling, his knuckles turning white against Wendy and the Reverend's hands. His mouth fell open and he continued to shake.

"We have to help him. Matt snap out of it!" I screamed. Reverend Popescu tore from Matt's steal grip, dropping my hand too, and stood behind Matt. He held Matt from shaking as Wendy and I too stood. "Matt! Matt!"

"Matt, calm down, wake up," the Reverend soothed. Suddenly we heard the front door shut; Sara was home. However, I didn't particularly care at the moment as I feared for Matt's safety. The Reverend continued to attempt to calm Matt down and snap him from this deluded state of illusion. An abrupt scream altered me as Sara stormed in the room.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted at the Reverend. "What are you doing in my house?! Stop! Stop!"

Wendy jumped in front of her, "It's okay. We asked him to come."

"Matt?" I mumbled, leaning forward. Instantly, his eyes snapped to mine. I saw the recognition in his eyes as they peered me down. I let out a slow breath, thankful that he was okay. I glanced up at the Reverend. Popescu sent me a knowing look as Sara approached Matt. She glared at him, "Get out of my house!"

"I am a Reverend," he began to explain. "I go to the same hospital. I'm receiving treatment there."

"Get out!" Sara demanded as Matt stood. Popescu added, "I gave your son my card; he called me for advice. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Try," she seethed.

"I believe that there is something, something evil in this house. Something no longer living but not yet passed over. And it wants your son. You are in a dangerous situation since your son is so close to death-"

I tensed as Sara growled, "He's not!"

Popescu ignored her out burst, "Tell me…have you not…have you not felt something strange in this house?"

I gripped Matt's hand as he stood. He glanced at me before taking a step forward, "Mom-"

"Get out," she repeated glaring at Reverend Popescu. He nodded slowly, sending Matt, Wendy, and I a shared look. Sluggishly he turned and disappeared. I walked over to the kitchen window and watched as he climbed into his car and receded down the driveway. I offered a small wave as his gaze filtered over the house. I bit my lip softly and turned.

"Where are the children?" Sara's voice held obvious distain. I shot Wendy a nervous glance as she replied, "Upstairs. They're watching E.T."

"Go get them, I brought home supper."

And so we ate. Dinner was the most awkward event ever, full of nothing but difficult silences and strenuous questions. Sara, of course, refrained from asking about the unusual events mere minutes before whilst Billy and Mary were around. As soon as they were upstairs getting ready for bed, however, she began her interrogation. We sat around the table as she fired question after question, her accusations growing greater each time. Wendy, Matt, and I tried to keep our story straight and congruent.

Finally the massive inquiry was over and we were sent to bed. I kissed Matt's cheek goodnight, hugging him gently. Pulling back slightly, he whispered in my ear, "Don't freak out too much, okay? We'll figure this out."

I nodded and trudged up the stairs. I quickly changed and slipped into bed. Wendy too had climbed under the sheets and I heard them ruffle. I glanced over at her. She was facing me. "So he isn't crazy."

"I didn't think he was," I muttered.

"People died here, Emily…that creepy Aikman guy cut off their eyelids and played with them. This isn't normal…I feel so…weird," she mumbled. I nodded against my pillow. "Tell me about it. Matt's sleeping down there…God…"

"Where do you think they did the séances?"

I shrugged but realized she couldn't see me in the darkness. "I guess in the dinning room maybe…or the sitting room…"

"Note to self: don't go in the dining room," Wendy muttered sarcastically. We grumbled about the haunting for a moment later before I heard her breathing lower and fall into a steady rhythm. I scrunched my nose up, "How can you sleep?"

She was response-less so I sat quietly, thinking to myself. Aikman kept the eyelids of the dead…he used them to up Jonah's powers…Jonah…the boy Matt sees…I wonder what Jonah says to Matt. My thoughts creep to Matt. Reverend Popescu's voice entered my brain, "Since your son is so close to death…"

"He's not!" Sara's voice echoed in my head. I bit my lip stubbornly. Matt won't die…he can't…but he is. Every day we stay in this house he gets weaker and weaker. The leukemia is draining him; supernatural shit on top. I shook my head furiously. This is stupid. This is…this isn't fair. I felt tears sting my eyes.

I stopped myself. I forced happy memories into my thoughts. I pictured the card game marathon Matt, Peter, my father, and I held when we were eleven. We stayed up until three o'clock in the morning; Peter and dad teaching us how to play poker. Matt would always get dealt the good hand but his poker face was shit so I could always bluff him out. I grinned at the image.

My train of thought lifted to the first time we took Billy to the zoo. He cried when a llama drooled on his hands and shirt. Then when we made it to the lion's cage he peed himself. We were forced to go home after that.

A sudden sense longing for Matt overwhelmed me. I glanced over at Wendy's sleeping figure. Slowly I pulled back the sheets and tip-toed down to the basement. As I had suspected, the eldest Campbell son was still awake. He was sitting on his bed shuffling through the dozens of pictures.

"How can you look at those? I would be beyond creeped-out if I were seeing dead people," I muttered slipping off the bottom step. I caught myself easily and grinned up, cheekily, embarrassed. "You saw nothing…"

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice rugged and hoarse. I nodded. Slipping over to him I sat down. He took the photographs and placed them back in the box. He kicked it under his bed and faced me. "What's up?"

"I figured you wouldn't want to be down here with the mummies."

He scoffed and rested his head against the wall. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, then let me drupe open. I gazed at him for a moment, watching his movements. I watched as his chest rose slowly from his struggled breaths. I watched as he would blink every few seconds, but not so much as to appear he had a twitching problem. I watched as his eyes danced around the room,

"Can you see them?" my voice surprised me. I didn't realize the words were coming out of my mouth. Matt shifted his eyes towards me. "No."

"Oh," I muttered. "Good."

"Matt?" I asked moments later. "D-do…do you think you're going to die? Can you feel it?"

Matt seemed shocked by my question. I blinked back the stupid tears cluttering in my eyes. I waited for his response but when none came, I justified my question. "You seem weaker…the house is killing you. I can tell…"

Matt pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. He rested his head on his knee and peered at me, "I can. I don't think I'll live much longer."

I inhaled a quivering breath. His words struck me hard. I nodded, making sure he was aware I had heard, as I looked around the room. I would look at everything but him. I couldn't look at him. I would-

"Ems," he whispered. But I couldn't look at him. Instead, I spoke, "It's not fair."

Silence.

"It's so not fair," I breathed out continuing. "Why do you have to go? Why is he taking you from me? I don't understand…were my parents not enough? Now I have to lose you too-"

"Emily, come on," Matt sat up, pulling my waist. I settled into him a few subtle tears leaking out. I gripped the front of his tee shirt, holding him into me. "Matt, I'm scared. I'm so scared of losing you and I know I should be strong but I can-"

"Nobody said you had to be strong, Ems-"

"But I do. I have to. Cause if I'm not then you won't be and-"

"And I'm a big boy," he said calmly. "Emily look at me."

Slowly I raised my gaze to meet his. He cupped my chin, locking my eyes with his. "I love you, okay? And if it weren't for how strong you've been through all of this, I probably would have fallen apart. But just because I'm sick doesn't mean that I can't be here for you too."

"But what if I kill you?"

"Gah, Ems you won't. Trust me," he smiled. I wanted to roll my eyes or laugh but I couldn't. Gazing up into his tired green eyes I choked up. "Matt…I can't lose you. I'm scared of losing you."

"Well…when I die you'll still have mom…and Wendy…I know Billy's a loser but he's not that bad-"

"Matt," I groaned. I sat up and straightened out. "You don't understand."

"Understand what, Emily?" Matt gazed at me.

"You know I love your mom and Wen and Billy and Mary and Peter but them…they aren't you. Matt you're my everything. You're my best friend and my first kiss and you know everything about me. I can't go to them like I can go to you. Matt, if I lost you…I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I would be alone. Completely alone."

"Emily," he took my hands. I could make out the wetness in his eyes as he peered into mine, "I will always be with you…always. As long as you want me to be, I'm there."

I felt the tears pour out and I shook my head, "But it's not the same." I knew what he meant and I knew that he was trying to be sensitive and sentimental and I knew that telling him all this probably wouldn't do any good but I was tired of being strong. If he was going to die soon he needed to know this before he did. "Matt, I want to be able to hug you and to hold your hand. To talk to you and just be with you. You might not realize it but when I'm away from you, I panic. It's like I can't breathe. My throat clenches up and my heart rate increases and I try to play it off well but I'm a nervous wreck without you-"

"That's just because you've had to be cautious with the cancer," he tried to justify my reactions.

"Uh, you stupid, stupid boy. Matt…" I shook my head. The collar of my shirt was now wet with salt-tears and I wiped my eyes with the hem. I sighed and tried to calm myself. "Just please…fight it. We'll figure out what's up with the house or we'll tell Sara and we'll move but just, don't leave me. Please."

Matt squared his jaw and looked away, nodding. I felt his grip on my fingers tighten and he finally spoke, "I don't want to leave you…"


	15. Chapter 14

I continued to lay their, his arms circling me. We sat in silence mostly until we heard faint shouting that is. I glanced over at Matt, my eyebrows rising slightly. The longer the shouting carried on, the more distinct the voice became. I slipped from his grasp and off the bed. I tip-toed over to the staircase, peering up. I heard Matt's footsteps behind me. His hands rested on my hip lightly. We waited silently as the shouting grew louder.

"Every damn light in the house is on! Why are they while everyone's asleep?!" Peter's drunken slurs rose. Suddenly there was a small crash. And then another. Crash after crash was heard. Each time I flinched, forcing Matt's grip to tighten. "Maybe now that will help!"

We heard his stomping steps decrease before the front door slammed. I pulled away from the stairs and faced Matt. I offered a small, weak smile. Matt echoed my expression. I took his hand and led him over to the bed. We sat down and the front door shut once more.

"Mom…" Matt spoke softly. He hated it when Peter drank. About four years ago Peter went through an episode of drinking. Every night he would go out and get smashed then proceed to come home and throw drunken fits. Back then my parents were still alive and Billy and Matt would often come and stay at my house while Sara stayed home battling her drunken husband.

I slipped onto Matt's bed, burrowing up against the wall. Matt took the seat next to me, stretching out. Though his face was blank and expressionless, I could tell he was anxious. I ran my fingers through his hair. I rubbed the back of his head lovingly and took his hand in mine. "Don't worry, Mattie, your dad will be fine…he's just…he's worried…"

Matt gazed up at me softly and something flashed in his eyes. Slowly, his mouth parted and he choked out, "I love you."

A faint smile played upon my lips as I mumbled, "I love you too."

Matt carefully lifted himself off his bed and caressed my cheek. "Emily…" He tucked a stray piece of my chocolate hair behind my ear. I felt a blush crept onto my features as his fingertips brushed my skin. I felt his breath on my face and I could feel him against me. Biting my lip, I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Matt…" I wanted to stop him. I was always taking advantage of him. Matt was sick and weak and needed comforting and yet somehow he was always comforting me. His lips lingered in front of mine for a while before he spoke my name. Finally I looked at him, Sadness clearly displayed in his eyes. Along with sickness, weariness…and longing. I mumbled, "Matt…what do you want?"

"I want…you," he finally replied leaning in and kissing my lips. The intense energy of his kiss surprised me. Matt, so weak and brittle, was able to knock me out with the strength of his touch. Adrenaline surged through my body and as much as I fought it, my body began to response. I lifted off the bed, resting on my knees. Careful of his radiation spot, I rested my hands on his chest, gripping his tee shirt lightly. Matt sat up and pressed against the wall as he pulled me onto his lap. I was straddling him but forcing my weight on my knees so I wouldn't crush him.

Our lips moved in response to one another. It amazed me how he was able to anticipate my next moves before I myself could process them. Matt snaked his arms around my waist, securing my pelvis on his. I smiled into the kiss as he nipped playfully at my lip. In response I pulled back and began a track of kisses down his next to his collar bone.

"Ems," he spoke, his breath shaky. I smiled against his skin pulling back. I felt my calf muscles stiffen from my weight. I shifted so I was sitting next to him, rather than straddling his waist. He reached over and connected our lips once more before the lights suddenly came on. I instantly jerked away and peered up at the fuse. The lights began to flicker, the telephone now ringing in the back ground.

I shot Matt a nervous glance. The lights continued to flicker on and off, the telephone ringing non-stop. Then the radio turned on and began to blare static noise. I jumped off Matt's bed as I heard Mary scream from upstairs. I snagged his hand lifting him up. "Come on."

We ran up the stairs to the first floor then up the second staircase. "Mom!" Matt called behind me. We dashed into Sara's room, the house still going berserk around us. The static noise growing louder. Mary, Billy, and Wendy were already huddled with Sara staring in wonder at the room, fright written all over their faces.

Matt climbed in beside his mother. Sara wrapped her arms around him as I sat in front of them, Mary crawling into my lap. Frozen stiff with fright, we sat, paralyzed in the bed clinging to one another. Finally the ruckus came to an abrupt halt, just as quickly as it started. No one dared to move. Hesitantly we glanced at one another. Mary peeked out from my arms, "Is it over?"

"Yes, sweetie, it's over," Sara reached out and stroked her hair. Billy straightened up and grimaced at Wendy. Passing each other looks, Sara sighed, "We'll call the Reverend in the morning…"

"Who?" Billy asked.

"No one," Matt mumbled. No one moved from Sara's bed. We simply resituated and drifted off to slumber around our family.


	16. Chapter 15

**I haven't received a lot of feedback these past few days. Is the story getting boring or something? I hope not…well, anyway, reviews make me update faster. So let me know what you think! Also, I like this update because it shows a slice of normalcy towards the end...I hope you guys like it. Enjoy :]**

The Reverend arrived early the following day. Wendy stayed upstairs with the terrible two as Matt and I waited in the kitchen with Sara. When he got here, Sara answered the door and ushered him in. He looked drained and was barely standing. I shot him a weak smile before kissing Matt's temple and retreating up the staircase. Wendy was sitting on the bed, a hint of glee in her eyes, as she watched Billy and Mary play with toy cars on the hardwood floor.

I rapped my fingers off the doorframe. Instantly, her eyes flickered to mine. "Reverend Popescu is here."

She nodded and Billy glanced at me, "Who is this guy anyway?"

"Someone Matt met at St. Michel's," I yawned, dropping down onto the bed. None of us had gotten much sleep last night. Especially since Sara's queen size bed is meant for two, not six. I stretched out on the bed, hugging the pillow to my cheek. Mary and Billy continued to play, getting up and chasing each other around the room as they both giggled profusely. I rolled onto my back and gazed up at Wendy.

Finally, she realized my intense stare. She raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. I watched as she glanced up at the kids, then whispered, "Do you think he can fix this?"

I shook my head, "I don't know…I'm not exactly sure what it is that needs to be fixed…"

"Perhaps the millions of dead people filtering around our house?" she wiped sarcastically. I nodded, "Yeah that could be it."

Suddenly, a loud clatter rang through the air. I instantly shot up. Billy and Mary froze, dropping their cars. Wendy opened her arms, motioning them over, "Come here." They climbed on the bed and we huddle together against the headboard as the clatter continued. It was a rapid banging, rhythmic and loud. With each strike, Billy would jump and Mary would squeak.

Wendy rubbed Mary's hair soothingly. I glanced at her, worried and anticipation evident on my features. She pursed her lips, gripping her sister tighter. We both sat in horrified silence as Sara's voice suddenly pierced the air. She was screaming for them to leave Matt alone. Her screams rang through the air and suddenly, the banging stopped.

I shot Wen a look. Neither of us moved. We stayed and listened as Sara's screams momentarily stopped, only to recreate them seconds later. Billy jumped into my arms, burying his head in my shoulder. My arms snaked around his figure. Stiffened, we relaxed slightly when Sara's scream came to final halt.

Wendy's voice came several moments later, "Maybe we should go check on them…"

I glanced at her, then at Billy. He was peering up me with wide, curious eyes. Finally I nodded, agreeing with her. I peeled back from him and scooted off the bed. "I'll go…"

Cautiously, I snuck down the stairs and just as I went to enter the basement, Sara and Matt emerged. Sara had tears in her eyes; Matt's expression was blank. Once I saw that he was visibly okay, I gushed and tossed my arms around his neck. He flinched from the pressure on his radiation burns. Instantly, I shrunk away. "Are you two okay? Where's Popescu?"

"Right here," I spun on my heels to see him clutched a cloth, a short of powder or dust littered on it. Once realization hit, I shuddered. He held Jonah's remains in his palm. He raised his hand, "I will give him a proper burial."

"Thank you," Sara sighed. He tipped his hat to her and breathed, "I need to be going now…"

"Of course, of course," she nodded. Slipping pass us she walked him out. I glanced at Matt. He offered a dishearten smile as he took my hand. I entwined our fingers as we followed them off the porch. The Reverend placed the remains in the back seat of his car. He shut the door and faced us.

"Often after events like these there can be tremors…small supernatural events. Much like after shocks of an earthquake. They're nothing to worry about," he opened his door. Matt and I thanked him and after a quick goodbye he was gone. Sara rubbed each of our backs affectionately before crossed the threshold of the back door. I watched as her figure disappeared. I smiled softly at Matt. "It's over…it's finally over…"

Matt nodded. He looked tired and in need of a really great nap. "I hope so."

"It is," I pulled him in for a hug. He dropped my hands and rested them lightly on my hips. I gripped his chest, kissing his cheek lightly. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "Shit," I pulled back. "I guess I need to tell Wendy we aren't all dead."

Matt chuckled as he let me go. "Yeah, that would be nice."

I tossed him a smile and dashed into the house. I climbed the stairs and entered the room. Wendy shot up, "Is every-"

"Everything's fine. The Reverend fixed it. We're good." A broad grin spread across her face. She grinned at Billy and then her sister before they all erupted in cheers. I rolled my eyes at their adolescent behavior. Suddenly, Sara's voice drifted to us, "Hey, kids, come on! We're going to go into town and get some lunch."

Billy and Mary sprang from the bed. I giggled watching them fight their way down the flight of stairs to the lower level. Wendy stood and hugged me from the side. "Maybe now that the house isn't attacking him Matt can finally get better…"

She walked around me, descending the stairs herself. I peered after her, mulling over what she said. Sighing, I muttered, "Dear God, I hope so." Before following her and joining our family in the van.

"Okay, we want two double cheeseburgers, one with coke, one with tea-" Sara began to relay our order at the drive-through window.

"No, I want coke too!" Wendy chimed.

"Make that both with cokes-"

"Oh, and I only want cheese and pickles on my burger. No lettuce or tomato or sauce," Billy added.

"Can you make one of those plain?" Sara asked. The little monitor declared, "Yes ma'am, you can."

"Alright. Now can we add a Big Mac with extra ketchup and a large fry-"

"Mom, I want a small fry," Matt groaned. "I'm not even hungry."

Sara gave an exasperated sigh, "Change that to a small fry, please."

"Yes ma'am," the monitor replied. Sara then continued, "I would like a six piece McNugget with coke."

Sara paused. Pivoting in her seat she turned and face me. I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Aren't you going to correct me?" she laughed. I tossed the Campbell family a series of smiles, "Nope. I'm way less complicated than these losers."

"Mom are you going to sit there and let her call us losers?" Matt joked. Sara simply rolled her eyes playfully as she informed the monitor that both she and Mary wanted fries and a burger. When we pulled around to the window the tall, lanky, pubescent girl glared at us. "Anything else, ma'am?"

Wendy snickered in the front seat. Sara handed her the money, "No…thank you."

"No problem, have a nice day," the employee gave Sara the necessary change, accompanied by the receipt. Sara offered a fake smile as we drove to pick up our food. Picking up the bags and drinks we drove out of the parking lot. The car was a frenzy of fried food as Sara attempted to drive while handing us all our food. Finally, Wendy took the bags from Sara and passed it all out.

When we reached our destination, we climbed from the car and each took a deep breath. "It smells nice," Matt's voice drifted over us as a smooth cool chill ran through the air. I walked over to one of the many picnic tables and set my chicken, fries, and drink down. I grinned at the scene before me.

Sara had taken us to a local park. The grass was a vibrant green, wet with little drops of dew. The trees were well flourished and plentiful. But the best part…was the lake. Not three feet from our picnic table was a beautiful lake. It wasn't huge but it was a little bigger than a pond. The water was a rich baby blue with tiny lily pads floating on the surface. Suddenly, I was pulled from ym observation.

"Ems? Ems?"

"Huh?" I faced them. They were all seated at the picnic table, food already being devoured. Matt raised an eyebrow in my direction, "Aren't you going to sit?"

"Um, yeah," I laughed. Taking my seat next to him, I lifted the lid on my box and popped a nugget into my mouth. Matt flashed me a grinned and stole on. I fake glared at him, picking up a fry and chunking at him. He chuckled deeply as he picked it off his shirt. "Thanks."

"Told you, you should have gotten a large fry," Sara mocked her son, a small smile playing on her lips. I nudged his shoulder and giggled, "Man, even your mom picks on you." Matt tossed me a pursed lip look before settling his hand on my thigh. Instantly a blush crept onto my features and I looked away. Matt hesitated before drawing back. I rolled my eyes at his cautiousness and took his hand in mine under the table, resting it on my leg.

Wendy, Billy, Mary, Matt, Sara, and I continued to eat our lunches, smiling, laughing, and all around having a good time. This is the first normal event we've had since we moved to Connecticut and nothing could tare this happiness from us.


	17. Chapter 16

**Ironically, the more supernatural the story seems to get, the more ways I find to add some normalcy. Anyway…sorry for the embellishment as far as how soon this update would be out. I unexpectedly had to go out of town and forgot my laptop. Thus, all of my writing was left at home. Here it is. Let me know what you think! :]**

"Sexy pajamas, Matt," Wendy's sarcastic voice floated through the living room. I glanced over at him. He wore a two piece outfit-navy blue, flannel pjs. I grinned as Matt scoffed at his cousin's comment and added, "You know, it's a good thing you're saying that as a joke…"

"And why is that?" Wendy raised an eyebrow. Lazily, I sat, continuing to search for a formidable television show. Matt plunked down into the arm chair next to the couch. I shot him a brief smile. He replied, "Because incest is illegal."

"Oh God, Matt!" Wen shouted tossing a pillow at his head. He easily caught the pillow, dropping it on the floor next to him. Sara walked pass us, "No rough-housing, kids."

"Tell that to Wendy," Matt beamed, grinning from ear to ear. Finally, I gave up my futile attempt, late night television sucked. I lightly threw the remote at Wendy. It skidded across the floor to her spot of the rug. She picked it up and began her own game of channel surfing.

"So, are you feeling better about the house?" Matt's voice was suddenly beside me. I gave a same yelp, jumping a bit. I hadn't noticed he'd moved to the couch. Matt's body shook as he chuckled quietly. I fake glared at, "Give me a heart attack, why don't cha?"

"I'd rather not but if you insist, I'm sure we can get creative," he joked. I nudged his shoulder, sinking back into the cushions comfortably. I rested my head against the back frame of the couch and yawned, "And as a matter of fact, yes, yes I am feeling better about the house. Now that it's not assaulting us, err, you, I think I can manage."

"Good," Matt spoke. I could sense the teasing smile in his voice. Cracking open an eye, I peered at him cautiously, "What, Campbell?"

"Nothing, dear Emily…nothing at all."

I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, my feet resting on the edge of the cushion. "You're such a freak Matt."

"I second that," Wendy raised her hand, not caring to look at us as she continuously flipped the channel. I gave a small giggle as Matt sent a pillow sailing through the air. It landed with a soft thud, against the back of her head. "Ow!" she wailed. Matt's hysterical laughter burst from his small frame as he managed to choke out, "Dear God, Wendy, it's a cotton pillow not a rock."

"It hurt you jerk!" she threw it back at him.

I laughed along with Matt, "Death by blunt force trauma via pillow."

"Oh shut up, Emily!"

"Guys, keep it down," Sara's voice warned from the kitchen. Wendy shot Matt at smirk, "Yeah, Mattie, keep it down. The kids are asleep. Speaking of sleep, Matt isn't it time you go crawl off to your crib?"

"Did you just call me a baby?" Matt turned to me. "Did she just call me a baby?"

"She called you a baby," I nodded in agreement, grinning. Sara walked back through the living room. Abruptly she stopped and took Matt's head in her hands. Kissing his forehead, she cooed lovingly, "Yes, but you're my baby."

"Gee, mom, you are great at helping in these kind of situations," Matt called as his mother wondered up the stairs.

"Momma's boy," Wendy whispered loud enough for us to both hear. I snickered to myself, muttering, "Big time."

"What?" Matt scoffed. "I am not a mom-"

"Oh whatever!" I laughed.

Wendy also shot him down, "You _so_ are! And you know it!"

Matt rolled his eyes, reclining back into the couch. "I am not," he muttered. I giggled, shooting Wen a knowing look. I reached across and rubbed his shoulder, "Hey, Mattie…we're sorry, okay? It's not nice to pick on you about being a momma's boy…." Matt's tense body softened a bit. I grinned at Wendy. "Even though you _so are_."

Matt gripped the other pillow, throwing it at me. I caught it before it hit me in the head. Wendy's laughter mixed in with my own caused a ringing like sound to ricochet through the house. Finally, Sara had had enough of our "rough-housing" and order us all to bed, or at least the confines of our respected rooms. Wendy had already disappeared up to our room. I reached into the fridge and pulled out a water. I twisted off the top and took a small sip.

Matt leaned against the counter next to me. "My dad's coming back up tomorrow. He said business has slowed down a bit so he's probably going to stay for a few days…"

"Oh cool. Well, not the circumstances but still, it's like we've barely seen Peter since we moved."

"I know," Matt nodded. I offered him the bottle; he shook his head no. "And thank you by the way…for, you know, not thinking I was completely crazy."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, okay, whatever…you're not crazy. I never thought you were."

"Still," he shrugged. I polished off the water and tossed the bottle into the trash can. I grinned as it circled the rim, landing gracefully in the bin. "Nice shot," Matt spoke softly in my ear as hid arms snaked around my waist. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his in an effort to hug him to me. Matt rested his head on my shoulder, leaning slightly against my cheek. I felt an unexpected warmth stirring within my chest. I held him close, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

However, as the old adage goes, "All good things must come to an end." And it did. Gradually, Matt began to pull away, "You should get some sleep."

"You too," I nodded. "It's been a long day."

Matt leaned in and kissed my temple, then my cheek, and finally my lips. I felt myself blush. Sometimes it amazed me how gentle and caring and sensitive Matt could be. Then again, with the leukemia it was hard for him to be much for than that.

Once upstairs, I climbed into bed and after an hour or two of gossip between Wendy and I, we both fell asleep. It didn't last long.

Matt's scream reverberated through the house, echoing off the walls as it hit our ears. I groaned, "Oh come on! I thought all this shit was over with."

It didn't take long for Sara, Wendy, and myself to stumble into the basement were a bewildered Matt sat in his bed-upright, glaring down at his body. I froze. Wendy froze. Behind us, Billy and Mary also froze. But Sara, being Matt's mother did not have the luxury of freezing to take in the sight before us. No, she has to act immediately to get her son help. Rushing forward, she dropped to her knees beside her son, "Matt, what have you done to yourself?!"

Matt Campbell was bleeding. Heavily. Every visible inch of his skin was etched with any random letter of the alphabet. His face, neck, hands, arms, ankles, feet…everywhere we could see was bleeding, the words mixing together as his blood soaked his clothes and bed sheets. Matt was shaking unsteadily. He flipped his hands over and over as if trying to shake of the newfound cuts.

Sara spun on us, "Billy! Mary! Upstairs, now! Wendy call the police!" As the other Campbell family members sprang up the stairs in a frenzy, I remained still, staring at Matt. My mouth, now agape, slowly closed. I shook my head as Sara began to interrogate Matt. Finally, I was able to speak, "_Why_…?"

Matt's eye flickered to my own. Tears welled up in my eyes to see him this way. The shame and regret was blatant in his eyes. He open and closed his mouth several times before he choked out, "It wasn't me…"

I shook my head, the tears falling freely now. The sirens could be heard in the distance and Sara forced Matt from his bed. "Emily…" he mumbled as they walked by me. I shook my head and ushered him go with his mother. Outside, Wendy held the two youngest Campbell children back as Sara made sure the police knew everything. Matt was chartered to the hospital in an ambulance. And me…well I was standing, paralyzed on the porch.

Sara dashed over to us as the policemen receded down the drive, she knelt down, hugging Billy and Mary before standing. "I'm going to the hospital. Get them to bed. Be careful and if anything else happens, call me. Oh, and call Peter!"

I watched as she ran to her car. My chest clenched. I felt so horrible. The trauma and guilt and stress Sara must be feeling cannot possibly be quantized. Her son was seeing the dead, he was dying, and now he was harming himself. Or at least that how it appeared. Matt's words echoed in my mind, "It wasn't me…"

What if it hadn't been him? Then who? Reverend Popescu took care of Jonah. He had saved us. Hadn't he?

"Emily!"

"Huh?" I was jolted from my thoughts. Wendy glared at me, "Come on inside. Look, you can't be freaking out right now. Billy and Mary need us to be calm."

I nodded feverishly, "Of course." Entering the house behind her, I turned to them. "Guys…Matt…well he…he's going to be fine. The doctors will fix him back up and clean and clear all his wounds, okay?"

Numbly they both nodded; they too were tired of the physicality that this house was bringing down on us. I rubbed Billy's head affectionately, hugging Mary to my side. Wendy smiled sympathetically at Billy before announcing that she was going to go call Peter.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I don't think I'll be able to sleep," I spoke, my voice evening out. Mary nodded disjointedly. Billy shrugged, "Me either, I guess."

"Well, come on, why don't we go play some cards, huh? I'm so in for a game of gold fish." Mary grinned enthusiastically but Billy was not as easily fooled. His body was still stiff, his lips pressed into a thin line. Contradicting his behavior, Billy too nodded and took Mary's hand, leading her over to the table. I grabbed the cards from the drawer by the sink. I shuffled the deck then dealt the cards. Though worry and pain were blunt on the youngest Campbell son's features, he remained somewhat cheerful. I smiled softly at him. Something told me, he was suffering in silence just for Mary's sake. God, was I proud of him.


	18. Chapter 17

**A very special thanks to the following:** dudeFML**,** coffeandcigarettes**,** Xx-Jonah-is-Sexy-xX**. **Helena**, **JB Chick**,** ChelzXcore**, **blueangelsvntn**,and **Jamie Flynn**. Thank you so much for all of your reviews recently! I love them-keep 'em coming! Also, there are only roughly four or five parts left. It's drawing to an end**. **I was thinking about doing a sequel but much of the supernatural vibe would not be in the sequel. Let me know if you want one or not. **

"Go fish," I replied. Mary whined a bit before drawing another card from the pile. Billy turned on me, "Do you have any sixes?"

"How do you always know?!" Billy exclaimed relinquishing his six. I fake a grin and took the card from him. Billy then asked Mary for a three. Mary declined and so on our game continued. Astonishingly, Billy pulled a last minute win. Mary threw her cards down on the table and crossed her arms in defeat. I shot her smile and began to shuffle the cards once more.

All of a sudden, Wendy's voice came from the kitchen, "Matt! Matt! What are you doing?!"

"Matt?" I wondered aloud. Wendy squealed following an abrupt crack. She ran into the room, her eyes wide, her face horrified. She yanked Billy out of his seat. I shot up, pulling Mary to my side, "Wendy what's wrong?!"

Then I saw. Matt came hurrying into the room, a pair of track pants and a loose sweater hanging over his frail figure. My eyes widened and then I caught sight of the large, wooden axe in his grip. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; my eyes must be faulty. But sure enough, it was Matt. He wore a sadistic smirk on his features.

"Go, now, go!" Wendy shouted to Billy and Mary; they ran out of the kitchen, Wendy and I following. Matt followed us into the dining room. My voice squeaked, "Matt! What are you doing?!"

"Get out of here," he demanded his voice dangerously low and vindictive. Suddenly, he turned on the dining room wall and swung the axe. The wood cracked under his swing and a limp arm slipped from the wall. Wendy gave a loud, girlish shriek. I jumped back, screaming, "Oh my God!"

"What…? What…?" I turned to Matt. "What the hell?"

"Get out!" Matt growled at us as he gave Wendy a violent shove. Billy, Mary, and Wendy ran out of the house as I stood, trembling. My eyes began to sting, my stomach twisting. Matt then turned on me. Pain crossed his features, but in a flash, his face hardened. He swung the axe once more, another body appeared. Matt looked at me, "The missing bodies…Aikman used them to enhance Jonah's abilities…"

"Oh God," I gasped. Tears began to slip from the corners of my eyes. I bit my lip as my gaze darted around the room. "All this time….they've been here…"

"Emily…" Matt's voice came out soft and soothing. He dropped the axe and trudged over to me. He grabbed my waist, forcing me still, looking at him. Matt leaned down and kissed me. His lips, crushed my own. Violently, he shoved his tongue into my mouth. The kiss was urgent, rushed, and lustful. He pulled back moments later. We were both gasping for air and as he spoke, I began to cry, "Emily…I love you…I always have. Remember that I'll always be with you."

With one last, sweet kiss, he suddenly shoved me out the door. My eyes widened at his harsh move. He smiled softly at me before his body stiffened. "Whatever you do, do not let them put out the fire." With that he slammed the door in my face, locking it. Realization instantly struck me. My body began to twitch with the sobs that reverberated through me. I banged my fists on the door, "Matt, no! Matt! Please!"

"I'm a dead man anyway!" he called as he retreated from the door. I felt my chest clinch several times, my knees weakening. "Matt please!"

But he ignored me. I watched through the window as he began to slice the walls with the axe. He massacred the dining room structure, bodies piling out and lumping on the floor. I shuddered at the sight and snapped to my senses. I jumped off the porch and ran over to a hysterical trio. "Wendy, he's going to burn down the house. Go next door and call the police! The fire department! Someone!"

She nodded shakily, sending her little sister a semi-comforting look before taking off across the yard. My eyes traveled after her momentarily before I shook myself back to attention. I knelt down and hugged the two small children. I pulled back and rubbed Billy's shoulder, "Stay here. You and Mary do not move, understand? If Matt comes out of the house yell."

Billy numbly responded with a quick yes. I sent them both a strained smile before standing and running back to the shed. I wrenched the rotted door open and flicked on the light. My eyes searched the tiny space looking for something, anything that would gain me access to the Campbell home. I looked for another axe, perhaps. Or a machete. Anything. But alas, there was nothing. I gave a frustrated growl before slamming my fist down on the light switch, effectively cutting it off.

I scurried out of the decrepit shed and saw that flames were building inside the house. I choked back a sob. Wendy had returned and was now hugging two very frantic kids. She spotted me and I saw tears leaking from her eyes as well. I felt my chest clench. We both knew Matt was going to die.

I glanced back at the house, a feeling of loss and regret swelling within me. I felt hopeless and useless. He was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. My knees began to buckle underneath me. Then, hope was heard as the distant whirling of sirens sounded. A sudden strength coursed through my veins. I steadied myself before running across the grass and joining the Campbell family.

"Shit," I murmured. "Did you call Sara?"

"No," Wendy's eyes widened. Billy reached out and hugged my side. I looked down at the fearful boy. Billy was normally the calm one in the family. He was a lot like his mother in the fact that he remained level-headed in dire situations. To see him shaken up and distraught, brought more tears to my eyes. I felt like a complete failure. I couldn't be here for either of the two Campbell sons no matter how hard I tried.

The fire-trucks and police cars hastily parked in the drive. They began to scramble around the yard in a wild, mad frenzy. I gripped Billy to myself, as Wendy did with Mary. We stood, petrified as the men of the community attempted to stop the rapidly growing massive fire. The bright orange and yellow flames began to climb the house, now reaching the second floor. I watched as the windows began to shatter.

Suddenly, Sara's car drove to a screeching halt mere meters from us. She jumped from the car, a horrendous look upon her face. She made her way to us, screaming, "What happened?!"

"M-matt," I spoke, tears pouring from my eyes as I faced her. "He's trying to save us."

"What? What are you talking about?!"

"Matt's inside!" Wendy clarified. Sara's eyes widened ten-fold. She gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh God…"

"I'm so sorry, Sara," I wept. "I tried to stop him; I-"

"My son. My son is in there!" she ignored me, dashing forward. I bit my lip, shaking horribly. Billy attempted to stop me. He clutched my arms as I dropped to my knees, my entire body now twitching erratically. I watched in utter terror as Sara fought with the firemen. Not a minute later, did Peter arrive. He too wore the horrific expression as he realized the severity of the situation. He took a few hesitant steps towards the house, at a loss for words. His eyes landed on his wife. With a small gulp he ran forward and began to comfort her.

I shut my eyes tightly, forcing myself to calm down. The Campbells were here, the police were here, the firefighters were here…it wasn't up to me know…breathe…breathe… I gave a rackety breath and looked up. That was when I noticed Reverend Popescu. He stood off to the side of all the madness.

I turned to Billy. He still peered at me with the same concern in his eyes "I'm okay…really…" I stood. I shot the Reverend a glance before speaking to Billy. "I'll be right back. Stay with Wendy."

I slowly fumbled over to Popescu. My tear streaked face glowed slightly in the shade of the fire. I nudged his arm. Alarmed, he looked at me. My lips quivered as I spoke, "They were here all along…"

He nodded in agreement, "Yes…Jonah was not the one causing the ruckus. He was trying to protect you, protect Matt. He was trying to set them free…the spirits trapped here, the ones torturing your loved ones."

I stared at the house in disbelief and wonder. Gradually, he continued, "They were angry…hurt…vengeful. Confused as they were, they tried to take out all that frustration on your family. I did the worst thing possible by taking Jonah away; he was the only thing stopping them from killing you."

"Well now they have Matt…why, why is he doing this?"

"Traditionally, fires set free lost souls. If he burns the house down, they will all be free, able to cross over."

"But why doesn't he come out?! Why is he killing himself?" the rage and pain was evident in my voice. I didn't understand, but I wasn't sure I wanted to. Reverend Popescu sent me a sympathetic look as he muttered, "Perhaps they won't let him…"


	19. Chapter 18

**Something I noticed while watching the movie earlier: Mary is kinda creepy looking. She look's like a mix between that dead chick from the Grudge, the little girl who played Lilith on Supernatural, and Blair from the Exorcist. Can you say 'freaky'? Anyway, there's only a few chapters to go before it's over. The sequel is still a possibility so give your opinion! FYI, this one get's a little sappy at the end. I hope I didn't over do it. **

"Dear God," Popescu gasped as Sara finally pushed by the police and firemen. She broke into the house and disappeared behind the flames.

"Sara!" Peter screamed as his son echoed him, "Mom!"

I continued to shake and cry. I watched as Billy ran forward, his screams still shattering through the air. Peter saw his son and jumped on him. He wrapped his arms around his son, cradling him to his chest. They both watched in horror, afraid that now Sara too, might not make it out alive.

My frame quivered, tears still slipping down my face. I shot the Reverend a final look before I returned to my family's side. Wendy had picked up Mary, rocking her sister rhythmically. I rubbed her shoulder, attempting to consol her. The firemen stood, dumbfound at how to approach the fire now that two people were stuck inside.

Finally, they began to axe through the house as we all silently prayed Sara and Matt were safe. We watched as they struck the house time and time again, their voices yelling over the crackling of the enormous fire. One of the firefighters abruptly stopped. He pivoted, shouting to his fellow workers. His words sent them in a frenzy. They all snapped to attention, scrambling about the yard.

I shot Wendy a bothered look. I saw that her shirt was soaked between the mixture of her and Mary's tears. I gripped myself tightly, hugging my slender frame. My chest was bounding, and then my heart rate some how increased as the firemen pulled someone from the house. The body was limp and covered in dirty and grime. A sob built up in my stomach. I began to shake as I realized it was Matt's lifeless body.

Immediately, I ran forward. Sara was helped out of the burning house and she too, ran to Matt's side. The EMTS lowered Matt to the ground. I dropped to my knees at his side. I wanted to grab him, to shake him and demand that he wake but I knew it would do no good. I knew I needed to stay back and let them work to save his life.

The rest of the Campbell family stood at a distance, allowing Sara and myself to wallow on the ground. "Matt! Matt! Please! Come on!" Sara sobbed, clutching her son's hand. Still, he lay unmoving. The EMTS worked around him; five or six gathered near all working to save him. A younger, black EMT placed a scope to his chest, listening to Matt's heart beat and breaths.

My eyes did not leave his face. I was afraid if I strayed he would die and I would miss it. However, the longer I watched him the more the anger built in my chest, my stomach, and my heart. I was eventually going to lose him to cancer but at least I would still have a few months left with him; this was too soon. I wasn't ready. I would never be ready. Instead of focusing on his chances of living, I studied him, memorizing his face, his body, his everything. Matt's lips were thick and pouted, slightly parted as he lay motionless. His shirt was nowhere to be found so his bare chest was showing. I peered at his flat stomach, slightly built arms, and small pecks. Matt's skin was caked in dirt and filth giving him a more rugged, manly appeal. If he weren't an inch from death I would have been drooling over his new look.

One of the EMTS placed the mouth piece of a breathing machine over Matt's mouth as they started to pump his chest in a futile attempt to get him breathing once more. Over and over they pressed down, released, pressed down, released. Sara's sobs grew louder as she began to call out to her son, demanding that he live. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Reverend Popescu approach our huddle. I hoped he was saying a prayer in the favor of Matt. He's a man of the Lord; that should count for something right?

A swift gasp suddenly escaped Matt's body-grabbing my attention. He began to cough and sputter, his eyes prying themselves open. My heart soared in my chest. He was alive. Matt's alive. Sara gushed, leaning forward, "Matt!" As he managed to sit up, she hugged him to her. She didn't let go of him as they sat watching the house, fully engulfed in flames. Matt gripped his mom, taking in his surrounds, a look of weariness plastered on his face. Behind me, I heard Peter sigh, "Thank God."

My breathing began to even out as I plopped back, wiping the tears from my face. I sat behind Matt and Sara as we watched the house and all it's contents burn to the ground. Not moments later did the foundation collapse. All of our clothes, furniture, shoes, eight tracks, books, and everything else we owned was destroyed. It all lied in a pile of rubble before us, the last of the flames still lighting the night air.

The Reverend sent me a strained smile, tipping his hat in my direction. I nodded and waved back. Popescu shared a knowing look with Matt before turning and walking off the property. Now, the air was stiff, full of confusion and tension. Gradually, the police and firefighters dispersed after putting out the remains of the fire, leaving only a few stray officers and EMTS. Sara still sat, her arms hugging her son when the young black man spoke, "We need to get him to the hospital."

"Yes of course," Sara dropped his frame. Instantly, I shot up, "Can we ride in the ambulance?"

The EMT hesitated before nodding reluctantly, "Yes. But only one."

I bit my lip and glanced at Sara, "Go ahead." She made no protest and stood. They helped Matt to his feet and before making his way to the ambulance gurney, he turned to face us. Peter, Billy, Mary, and Wendy came up and quickly embraced their son, brother, and cousin. I stood back watching, my heart steadily pounding behind my rib cage. Matt was alive!

Sara had already climbed into the EMT's van waiting on her son to join her. Matt gently tore away from Mary, his eyes flickering around before finally landing on me. I bit my lip, tears still making their way down my cheeks. Matt sauntered over and I couldn't stop myself from dramatically jumping him. I tossed my arms around his neck, hugging his bare chest against my own. Another sob shook me as Matt's arms wrapped tightly and firmly around my torso. We held each other for what appeared to me as an eternity. When my sob drew to a close, I pulled back slightly, so that I could feel his breath on my skin. Peering into his vibrant green eyes, I breathed, "You selfless bastard…I thought…I thou-"

Matt shook his head at me, "I'm fine, Ems."

I blinked away a few tears, forcing myself to stop crying. Matt sent me a sympathetic smile before stroking them away gingerly. He leaned in and kissed the single remaining tear away. His lips did not leave my face, however. Matt's lips found my nose, forehead, and my other cheek. My skin tingled from the brief contact. Finally, I gave a shaky last breath before capturing his mouth with my own. The kiss was short-lived but I continued to hug him.

The young EMT eventually came over and requested that we continue our little reunion at the hospital after Matt's examination. Grudgingly, I let go off Matt and watched as he retreated to the ambulance. Impulsively, I ran after him, "Hey Matt!"

"Huh?"

I stopped and wrapped my arms around him once more, "I just thought you should know that I'm completely in love with you."


	20. Chapter 19

**This is the second to last one, guys. It's almost over. We have six so far that are pro sequel. What do you think? Sequel? Yeah? No? Maybe?**

My head drooped into my hands, a microscopic yawn escaping my lips. I rubbed my eyes briskly, before straightening up and glancing at Sara. Sara Campbell rested her head against the wall, arms folded across her chest, her lips in a small scowl. We were waiting on the doctor to finish Matt's third physical of the night. My eyes traveled to a large round clock on the wall. 4:33. Great.

Suddenly, Wendy, Billy, and Mary emerged from an elevator on the other end of the waiting room. They strolled over to us and Wendy handed Sara a small paper bag. "We got you two some sandwiches and chips."

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart," Sara smiled at her niece. Peter had taken the kids down to the cafeteria to eat something in an attempt to settle their stomachs. Realizing that he was not with them, my eyebrows etched together, "Where's Peter?"

"He went to get the car. Dad's going to take us back to the house in New York for the night. We'll be back to see Matt in the morning," Billy answered grimly. I nodded and Sara spoke, "Honey, you should go too."

"What?" I asked, disbelief in my voice. "Uh…no thank you. I'd rather stay."

"Emily, it would be best for you to just go back home with them," Sara spoke softly. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I shot Wendy and strained look and she shrugged sympathetically. Finally, I shook my head, "I want to stay."

"Kids, come on," Peter poked his head out of the elevator. The eldest Campbell man approached us. He patted Wendy's shoulder and motioned them back to the elevator. I bit my lip and watched them walk away, Wendy waving goodbye. Peter gave his wife a bone-crushing hug, then faced me, "Are you coming?"

Stubbornly, I shook my head replying," No."

Sara sighed, "Emily-"

"Sara, look, I'm sorry but I'm not going to New York tonight. I want to stay here. You're staying, am I correct?"

"Well yes but-"

"Because you love him. Because you know that if you were to leave even this wing of the hospital for more than five minutes you would be a panicked, nervous wreck. What if I go home and something changes and I'm not here for him? Or what if he….what if he doesn't make it?" I choked out. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I wasn't here; knowing that I left."

"Honey…" Sara spoke timidly. My lips were quivering and my breath hitched in the back of my throat. Tears began to swell in my eyes and I finally resorted to begging, "Sara, please. Just…let me stay the night. I cant sleep later."

Peter studied his wife. "Sara, let her stay."

Gradually, she nodded and after kissing Peter goodbye, he left. Sara left her stand outside the doors leading back to Matt's room. She paced over to me and took the seat to my left. I felt her reach over, taking my hand in her own. She gave my fingers a gentle squeeze. "He's going to be fine. Matt is a survivor."

"I know," I mumbled. I look up at Sara. For many years she had been like a second mother to me. In the years since my parents passed, she has became more than that. I respected her so much and couldn't even begin to try and comprehend how she was feeling. Instantly, I felt the need to confess to her. I parted my lips, willing myself to speak. "Sara, you know I love Matt."

"Yes, I think that's be very obvious for quiet some time," she smiled softly at me, a little blonde curl falling onto her face. Sara reached up and tucked the strand behind her ear. Her wedding ring caught my eye as she did so. I studied the small ring. The band was thin and gold. There was a square cut diamond in the center, with five little diamonds circling it. Matt told me the ring belonged to his grandmother, Peter's mom. He had proposed to Sara with a different ring but when they got married Mrs. Campbell wanted Sara to have her ring.

"Emily?"

"Hmm?" I snapped back to reality. "Sorry."

"You were gone there for a moment," she teased. I nodded, laughing slightly.

"Sara…?"

"Yes?"

"I love Matt."

"So you said."

"No. I mean, I _love_ Matt," I corrected her. She was silent for a moment, peering at the ground. I cleared my throat, "I'm in love with your son."

The older blonde remained silent for a while and all the fears I'd felt previous to this moment came rushing back. My senses heightened as I sat their, very aware of my uneven breathing. Sara was no longer going to be comfortable with me living with them. She was never going to let me and Matt be alone ever again. The house was going to be awkward and everyone was going to know. Well…Wendy already knows and I'm sure Billy and Mary would be fine but Peter would know. Oh God, Peter…they were both going to hate me.

"Emily…" Sara's voice finally came. "Emily you need to know that I have no problem with you and Matt. In fact I think it's wonderful. You two are so right for each other but you have to realize…" Here she broke off. Sara gave a melancholy sigh. "Matt…is sick, sweetheart. Even though I have high hopes and I trust in the Lord that he will pull through…if you two were to get to close…" Again she stopped herself.

I slowly nodded, realizing where she was going with this-be prepared for him to not make it. I bit my lip and shrugged, "It's a little late for me, Sara. I'm already in deep…I don't think Matt realizes how I feel, not completely anyway."

"I'm sure he does; he's a smart boy. And I'm sure he feels the same way," Sara's smile was comforting. At least for the moment. And that was alright with me.

It didn't take much longer for the doctor to come back and get us. He told us that Matt was fine. He had a few minor first-degree burns that would go away within three to six days. There was so inflammation of the lungs due to lack of oxygen inside the house. They put him on a breathing machine and sedated him for a little bit. They did a few cat-scans and MRIs but the results wouldn't be back until tomorrow. They also did some blood work and ran come tests on his leukemia. Those results would also be back tomorrow.

When Sara and I entered his room, Matt was sleeping peacefully. The breathing machine was hooked up and running, a low rumble sounding from the ventilator. Sara made her way over to him, taking his hand gently. She rubbed his forehead, pecking his cheek. I smiled and moved to the other side of the bed. We stayed up and talked to Matt for a while. He was completely unresponsive but that's was okay; he needed his rest anyway.

Eventually, I drifted to the small couch against the window in his room. After munching on some chips, I managed to fall into a deep slumber.

"I know, I know," a vaguely familiar voice spoke lightly.

"Good," another familiar laughed. "God, I hate this show."

"What? Your father and I use to love this. We would sit and watch it for hours when I was pregnant with you-"

"Maybe that's why I hate it." The voices were obviously Sara and a newly awake Matt. I let out a small yawn and sat up. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I smiled lazily at the two Campbells. Matt smiled softly, "Hey there…"

"Hi," I stood walking over to him. "When did you wake up?"

"A little over an hour ago," Sara responded. She rose from her seat, "I think I'm going to go talk to Dr. Brooks."

"Sara you don't have to…leave…" but she was already out the door. Matt patted the small spot on the hospital bed beside him. I scooted onto the bed and took his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty great, actually," he spoke. "The doctors think I'll be fine. They think since I was able to go through all that physical labor last night with my cancer at the level severity that it was that I'm going to be okay."

I felt a grin spread across my features, "Yeah? That's great Matt."

He moved to sit up a bit more. I helped him slightly. Suddenly, Matt pulled me closer to him. I ran my fingers through his tousled, blonde hair. I leaned in, kissing his lips lightly. "I hate you, by the way…you scared the hell out of me last night."

"Hmm, and here I was under the impression that you love me," he grinned. "At least that's what you said last night,"

A furious blush swept across my cheeks. Matt cupped my chin and brought my lips to his once more. He bit down on my lip instantly. I shifted my weight slightly, leaning into him. It felt so nice to be able to touch him, hold him, kiss him again. To know that he was right here, alive and within the grasp of my fingertips, was amazing. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip as he held me to his body. I parted my lips slightly, sighing against him.

Moments later, I pulled back, breathless. I rested my forehead against his, stroking his cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay…if you ever do anything that stupid and reckless again, I swear to God, Matt, I will personally kick your scrawny as-"

Matt's lips abruptly cut me off. Pulling back ever-so-slightly, he spoke against my lips, "I'm in love with you, too, Ems."


	21. Chapter 20THE END

**This is it…the end…how tragic. I've decided that there **will not **be a sequel even though there was such a positive response to the idea. I think to try and come up with a sequel that still holds the supernatural essence could work but it would just be too depressing and drawn out. It would be better to end it now. However, for you crazed **Haunting in Connecticut **fans, I will be doing several one-shots about both Matt and Jonah. Also, there's a possibility of another Matt story. As well, I might turn my Jonah one-shot **It Wasn't Your Fault **into a full-fledged story. Key word-might. **

**I want to thank all of you loyal readers/reviewers (and a Happy Birthday, by the way, to dudeFML :] you rock). Thank you all so freaking much. If it weren't for all of your positive (and some not-so-positive) responses, this story wouldn't have been half of what it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did and I really can't believe it's over already. Look out for the one-shots and other stories. :] **

In the months that shortly passed after we left Connecticut, Matt still struggled. He had problems coping with what he saw and what happened. Often he would wake with night terrors in which Jonah was still haunting him. Some night he even relived his experiences with the other spirits. It was hard on all of us but as Matt overcame it, so did we.

He continued seeing Dr. Brooks even after we moved back to New York. Mere days after the house burnt down his white-to-red blood count ratio sky rocked in favor of the red. Because of this his cancer was nearly untraceable. Now, Matt has fully recovered from his leukemia and he sometimes ponders whether Jonah had something to do with the disappearance of his cancer.

Wendy and Mary's parents settled the divorce two months after we returned home. They now live with their mom in Trenton, New Jersey. Sometimes Matt and I take Billy down there and we stay for numerous nights in a row.

Having gone through the trauma we'd been forced to endure, I realized how precious time really was. I went to Matt and explained to him how very much in love with him I was and my intention to spend the rest of my life with him. His reaction was…unexpected. He laughed at me and chuckled out, "You know, you think way to much, Ems." Matt and I were very open with Sara and Peter about our relationship. They knew we loved each other. They knew we planning on staying together. They even were aware when we became sexually active. When we told them we received an extremely long rant/lecture about safe sex; a horrifyingly embarrassing experience I wish to never relive again.

Since Matt no longer suffered from leukemia, he was able to endure more physically. He started to work out and rebuild most of his muscle. He was still a pretty slim and slender boy but he now adorns a nicely toned four-pack and biceps. He's on the track and basketball teams at our school and often plays football or Frisbee games with Billy, Peter, and myself. Sometimes we convince Sara to join us.

All in all our lives seemed to mellow out after Matt set free the lost souls and we got the hell out of Goatswood.

Suddenly, Billy's shouting pulled me from my trip down memory lane. I looked up just in time to see the football soaring towards me. Jumping into the air, I grasped the ball. I gave a slight squeal, then turned and ran across the yard. I could hear Sara cheering for me to run, Billy echoing her screams. "Go Matt! Go!" Peter wailed, willing his son to catch me before I made the touch down. I was nearly there when I cast a glance over my shoulder. Just as I did, Matt tackled me.

We landed on the ground with a loud thud. A small, "Omph," escaped my lips followed by a series of laughter. Matt propped up on his elbow, grinning down at me. "And why are you so happy?"

I motioned my arm. Matt followed the length of my arm, his gaze slowly drifting upward. When he saw where the ball landed, still in my grip. He pursed his lips. "That should no count. That does not count."

"Oh but it does, momma's boy," I smirked. Matt gasped in fake sorrow before a wolfish spread across his face. He slowly lowered his lips on mine, capturing my mouth in a searing kiss. I grinned against him, dropping the ball, and reached up to stroke his cheek. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat.

Instantly, we tore apart. Matt jumped up, grabbing the ball, then extended his hand. I graciously took it and stood. Matt tossed the ball to his father. Peter caught the ball with ease and shot us both sarcastic looks. Billy spoke teasingly, "Way to keep it PG, bro."

"Shut up, Billy," Matt nudged his little brother. Sara rolled her eyes at her boys before motioning for us to go inside, "Come on, let's eat. Pizza or take-out?"

"Take-out," Matt, Billy, and I chorused. Peter chuckled before agreeing. Sara nodded, "Take-out it is."

She ordered us dinner and soon we found ourselves gather around the dinner table chowing down on Chinese food. Suddenly, the front door slammed and a familiar voice drifted over to us, "Honey, I'm home!" Wendy and Mary emerged down the hall and entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Matt waved.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling as Mary hugged me. Wendy shrugged, "Enjoying good company. Mom had to go on a business trip so we high-tailed it up here. Why are we not welcome?"

"Oh, of course you are, honey," Sara replied to Wendy's joke. We made room for them at the table and spared some food. As we all ate, I took a bite of rice, looking around the table at my family. My eyes landed on the eldest Campbell woman. Sara-the best mom I've ever known, next to my own. She was a genuinely warm-hearted person; gentle, kind, and loving. I am so lucky to have her in my life and hoped that one day I could legally call her my mother. My gaze shifted to Peter. Though he had his rough spots, he has always been their for his family. He's always provided and always taken care of us. Peter saw my stare and sent a carefree smile my way.

I grinned back and took a sip of water. I then looked to Mary. Though Mary hasn't been a huge part of my life, she still the sweetest, cutest little girl ever. I would do anything for her and I hope she grows up just as pure as she is now. Next, I turned to Billy. Billy was like a little brother to me. I enjoyed picking on him to no extent but would gladly beat the hell out of someone else if they did so. Billy was so serene and intelligent. He's a truly great kid. I just know he's going to be a lady killer someday.

My eyes floated over to Wendy. I watched as she picked at her rice with a pair of chop-sticks. Wendy was an amazing girl. She was brilliant, inspiring, and a great friend. She always knew what to say to make things seem okay and if it weren't for her…well, I don't know if I would have made it through the particularly rough days. She suddenly popped a piece of chicken in her mouth, laughing at something Peter said.

I rolled my eyes playfully at her flamboyant manner. Finally, my eyes settled beside me on Matt Campbell. It didn't take three seconds before his eyes flickered to my frame, instantly locking my gaze. He sent me a quick smile, taking my hand in his. I blushed slightly, entwining our fingers. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb as he ate, chit-chatting aimlessly with Billy. Matt was my own personal superhero. Though it may seem that I was his hero, keeping him calm and alive while he battle cancer and the supernatural, that's a complete lie. Matt was the only reason I am still alive today. If it weren't for him I would have died with my parents. I didn't remain calm and help him through it because I was a good person. I did it because I was selfish and couldn't stand the idea of being on this planet without him.

Leaning over, I kissed his cheek, my lips lingering on his skin. "I love you, Mattie," I whispered into his ear. Matt flashed me his infamous grin. "Love you too, Ems."


	22. Haunting! The Movie!

**A HAUTING IN CONNECTICUT comes out on DVD and Blue-Ray July 14th****! **

**BUY IT!**

**Also:**

**Look out for my new Haunting story, soon to come.**


End file.
